A Ultima Filha de Eva
by Lady Bee
Summary: Em suas veias o sangue de uma rainha injustiçada. Em seu coração a força dos grandes reis. Continuação de De Fé e de Justiça.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vida Injusta**_

E então o passado voltou a bater em sua porta, de uma forma bem literal. Era até difícil de acreditar na semelhança física, mas a final elas eram mãe e filha. Ele poderia dizer que eram gêmeas, não fosse o cabelo dourado da garota de dezesseis anos que batera à porta do celeiro. Peter não queria admitir, mas olhar para ela causava uma sensação confusa. Um misto de encantamento e ódio.

Edmund não disse nada, mas lançava a ele olhares de preocupação. Tanto ele quanto Lucy estavam inseguros quanto a reação dele ao ver Sarah pela primeira vez. Petulância e insolência eram palavras que ele usaria para descrevê-la num primeiro momento. Ela não obedecia ordens, ela não acatava a opinião dele como todos faziam, ela apenas erguia a cabeça e o encarava diretamente e então Peter não sabia como reagir. Era como olhar mais uma vez o rosto de Susan, no auge de sua juventude.

Uma parte dele ficou feliz em saber que ela havia realizado o sonho de ter uma menina, um sonho que ele não foi capaz de proporcionar a ela. Por um instante muito breve, ele também ficou feliz por ter a garota para lembrá-lo do rosto de Susan em seus contornos e traços únicos, ainda que levemente modificados. Mas havia uma outra parte que se enfurecia.

Sentiu despeito por ter sido esquecido tão rapidamente, mesmo sabendo que o caminho em si havia sido longo e doloroso de formas variadas. Teve raiva por não ter sido ele quem esteve ao lado de Susan quando ela deu a luz pela segunda vez e teve mais raiva ainda por seu lugar ter sido tomado por um ninguém chamado William Prince. Mas ele era um homem de nobreza e não pode deixar de pensar no quanto Susan devia estar sofrendo por perder a única filha.

A vida era injusta.

Sarah entendeu logo. Ela era esperta de mais para ser enganada tão facilmente, mas demonstrou uma frieza surpreendente ao chegar à conclusão óbvia, muito parecida com Edmund neste aspecto. Então ela manteve a calma e observou tudo a sua volta e se deleitou com a visão do mundo perfeito. Ela sorriu, mas não o suficiente para que Peter deixasse de lado suas ressalvas quanto ao merecimento da garota.

Ela perguntou pela mãe e o que aconteceria quando ela acordasse e visse que a filha já não respirava. Peter desviou o rosto para não ter que encará-la e responder àquela pergunta. Então a garota foi ainda mais longe. Por que Susan Pevensie não era mais uma amiga de Nárnia? O Grande Rei fechou os olhos ao lembrar da ultima discussão e de como ele havia deixado Susan deitada na cama, enquanto ele ia embora com os irmãos, rumo a estação de trem.

Susan havia divergido no único assunto capaz de separá-los e somente agora ele entendia que talvez ela estivesse certa. Peter Pevensie havia morrido num acidente de trem, junto com seus irmãos e pais, num ultimo esforço de voltar para Nárnia. Susan foi a única da família que poupada do desastre.

Ele não podia contar à Sarah, em primeiro lugar porque ela perceberia o quão doentia era a relação entre Peter e sua irmã mais nova, em segundo lugar porque a menina tinha direito a guardar a memória de uma mãe boa e justa, ainda que Peter não se conformasse com as escolhas de Susan.

Ela não aceitou bem, o que era normal, mas Peter não esperava ser desafiado em seus próprios domínios. Mas Sarah mal conseguia enxergá-lo como um tio, que dirá vê-lo como um rei. Dedo em riste, expressão determinada, peito estufado e posição de quem está pronto para enfrentar qualquer coisa. Muito parecida com Susan, em sua teimosia, mas sua falta de destemor da garota era muito similar à personalidade do Grande Rei. Com toda valentia do mundo, ela exigiu que o caso de Susan fosse revisto e que a mãe recebesse o direito de ser aceita em Nárnia quando a hora chegasse.

Muito de Susan estava nela, de uma forma bem evidente. Havia a sagacidade e a perspicácia de Edmund no olhar dela e o riso, bem como as traquinagens, de Lucy, formando uma mistura harmoniosa naquela menina de dezesseis anos. Entretanto, a postura imponente e a determinação em perseguir seus ideais, essas eram características herdadas dele, bem como o tom do cabelo loiro. O que surpreendia é que Sarah Prince não tinha absolutamente nada do pai, William. Ela era forte e nobre de mais, talvez por isso a única coisa de William que condizia com ela era o sobrenome.

A contra gosto, ele admitiu que ela residisse em Cair Paravel e ocupasse o trono que originalmente foi destinado à mãe dela. Lucy e Edmund haviam insistido naquilo, uma vez que a Rainha Gentil não se encontrava apta a ocupá-lo naquele momento. Os demais habitantes da verdadeira Nárnia receberam muito bem a nova integrante da "Família Real Dourada". A única restrição de Peter foi quanto ao título que ela receberia. Sarah não era uma rainha, já que para tanto o próprio Aslam deveria proclamá-la, mas por ser a filha de uma rainha do passado ela seria agraciada pelo título de princesa. Ninguém questionou isso.

Lucy gostava dela e gostava de perder um tempo incalculável mostrando a ela todos os encantos da Verdadeira Nárnia. Sarah estava se acostumando com a idéia de viver ali e por isso aproveitava o tempo com a Rainha Destemida tanto quanto possível. Peter gostava de observá-las à distância, porque trazia uma nostalgia dos tempos em que ele e Susan haviam governado e Lucy brincava com Henry nos jardins. Edmund e a esposa não lamentaram nunca mais a ausência de crianças em seu casamento, mas Peter havia escutado o irmão dizer que ele gostaria de saber como era a sensação de ter uma filha como Sarah.

Mesmo reservado, o Rei Justo deixou escapar que Susan teve sorte na vida, por ter tido uma filha como ela e que ele lamentava por mãe e filha não poderem mais se ver.

Henry eventualmente apareceu em Cair Paravel quando soube da chegada de Sarah. Ele e Peter não se falavam muito, mas se amavam e se respeitavam como era pertinente a relação de pai e filho. O antigo rei solitário encarou o pai com olhos ansiosos e ficou apenas tempo suficiente para ser apresentado à garota, sua meio irmã.

Quando Sarah se retirou do escritório para importunar algum fauno ou procurar pela rainha Lucy e Jill, Henry olhou o caminho feito por ela com olhos saudosos e então se virou para o pai.

- Eu não tenho certeza se me lembro bem, mas acho que ela parece com minha mãe. – Henry disse num tom fraco de voz.

- Quase idênticas fisicamente, mas o temperamento da princesa é único. – Peter respondeu de uma forma muito solene para o rapaz de vinte e poucos anos que aparentava ser.

- Se me permite dizer, meu pai. O temperamento de minha meio irmã é muito parecido com o vosso. – Henry sorriu de leve – Mas ela é gentil, como minha mãe sempre foi. Eu gostaria de ter crescido com ela, ter tido sua companhia nas brincadeiras.

- Susan teria gostado de ver vocês se dando bem juntos. – Peter disse resignado.

- Mas o senhor não se sente confortável com isso. – Henry concluiu de forma educada – Eu não direi nada sobre sermos irmãos. Deixe que ela pense que sou apenas mais um rei na Verdadeira Nárnia.

- Sua mãe teria orgulho de você. – Peter sorriu para o filho.

- E acho que o senhor terá orgulho da princesa Sarah. Ela parece destinada às grandes façanhas. – Henry se curvou e então deixou Cair Paravel mais uma vez.

Caspian X também apareceu para comprovar com seus próprios olhos a semelhança entre a princesa Sarah e a rainha Susan, o que incomodou Peter ainda mais. A velha rivalidade pelas atenções da Rainha Gentil nunca foram realmente superadas, apenas deixadas de lado por uma questão de cortesia.

Caspian ao menos era um homem digno por saber a hora certa de se retirar. Se O Navegador alegava ter superado a rejeição de Susan, então que não perdesse tempo buscando-a nas feições da filha, esse era o tipo de coisa que apenas Peter tinha o direito de fazer.

Não que ela o atraísse, porque não importava a semelhança, ela jamais seria Susan. Ele apenas gostava de olhar a forma compenetrada como Sarah se perdia em pensamentos junto ao fogo. O perfil dela contra a luz era o mesmo de Susan e os olhos tinham a mesma doçura que renderam à rainha do passado o predicado de "Gentil".

Eventualmente ele criou coragem para perguntar a ela o que aconteceu para que ela fosse parar em Nárnia. Ela não parecia confortável com a pergunta, encolheu os ombros e continuou encarando o fogo, criando coragem para dizer.

- Meus pais discutiram naquele dia. Não é algo incomum de acontecer, mas foi pior do que de costume. – ela disse encolhendo os ombros – William bateu na minha mãe e disse coisas horríveis. Eu tinha me atrasado no caminho de volta pra casa porque passei em uma loja e comprei dois anéis engraçados. Eu queria dar um pra minha mãe, uma bobagem de presente de aniversário. Quando eu cheguei ela estava caída no chão, a testa sangrava e ele estava avançando pra cima dela. – os dentes de Peter cerraram ao ouvir a narrativa da garota. Pior era a impotência. Era tão bom agora como foi quando estava na terra. Não importava como, ele não conseguia proteger Susan.

- O que mais aconteceu? – ele perguntou num tom ameno enquanto apertava de leve o ombro da garota num sinal de encorajamento.

- Eu fiz o mesmo que fiz quando Nancy Fletcher estava sendo atacada por dois garotos atrás do muro da escola. – ele disse com um toque de orgulho – Eu voei pra cima do desgraçado. Peguei o atiçador da lareira e fui pra cima dele antes que ele pudesse deixar minha mãe inconsciente. – Peter não pode conter uma sensação intima de alivio e orgulho pela atitude de Sarah – Minha mãe pegou as chaves do carro e nós fugimos de lá. Ela disse que nunca mais queria voltar para aquela casa. No meio do caminho acho que ela desmaiou no volante. Acho que foi a pancada na testa. Quando eu olhei para frente estávamos indo no rumo de uma macieira enorme. Depois disso eu só me lembro de dar de cara com a porta de um celeiro e ouvir Lucy e Ed discutindo com você a respeito do que deveriam fazer.

- O que acha que aconteceu com a sua mãe? – ele perguntou ansioso e inseguro.

- Eu ouço a voz dela do outro lado da porta, como vocês escutaram a minha. – ela se encolheu – Mas eu não posso abri, não é mesmo? Essa é a sua função.

- Não sei se você acredita ou não, mas eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa por ela. – ele disse encarando o fogo. Quem observasse os dois notaria uma semelhança quase cômica nas expressões faciais.

- Eu acredito. – ela disse simplesmente e ele voltou a encará-la com curiosidade.

- Por que?

- Ela sempre disse que você podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pela família e para defender uma causa justa. – ela disse calma, como se aquele tipo de conversa fosse tão habitual entre ela e a mãe que chegava a ser nostálgico.

- Ela falava muito sobre mim? – ele perguntou, alimentando a esperança de não ter sido esquecido.

- Sempre que eu precisava de um exemplo masculino ela citava você e Ed. Era mais comum ela falar de você. – Sarah respondeu.

- William não era um bom exemplo? – ele perguntou tentando parecer compreensivo.

- Ele não servia para nada, mas nem sei se posso culpá-lo. – ela encolheu os ombros – Entendi bem cedo que ele não era meu pai biológico e esse era um dos motivos pelo qual ele me odiava e fazia da vida da minha mãe um inferno. – aquilo o chocou. Sabia que Susan teve vários namorados naquela época, mas não chegou a antecipar algo daquele nível. Isso explicava o fato de Sarah não ter nada de William Prince.

- Você sabe quem é seu pai? – ele perguntou com medo de ofender a garota, mas ele precisava saber. Precisava se torturar um pouco mais e quem sabe assim superar aquele amor doentio por Susan.

- Uma vez eu perguntei a ela, mas minha mãe nunca disse. Ela apenas chorou e me mandou ir brincar no jardim. Assumi que ele estivesse morto ou coisa do gênero. – ela disse como se não se importasse – William costumava dizer que eu não era filha de ninguém, que eu era toda Pevensie, da raiz do cabelo até as unhas do pé. Ele dizia isso sempre que brigava comigo.

- Eu nunca concordei com as atitudes da sua mãe naqueles tempos. – ele disse sério – Eu estava certo. Você não precisaria ter passado por tudo isso se Susan tivesse se dado ao trabalho de me escutar.

- Se ela tivesse escutado eu não existiria e ela estaria morta. – Sarah respondeu num tom bem óbvio – Eu posso não ter tido o melhor lar do mundo, mas eu tive uma vida e eu fui feliz várias vezes. A maioria delas foi culpa da minha mãe. Eu não posso julgá-la, acho que nem você deveria.

- Só Aslam tem esse direito. – Peter disse ao acaso. Sarah o encarou.

- Acho que ele foi o grande culpado pelas escolhas dela. – Sarah disse de um jeito brusco – Foi dito que ela jamais voltaria para Nárnia e ela entendeu isso ao pé da letra. Do que adiantava alimentar um sonho que não poderia mais se realizar? Ela fez o que pôde, de uma forma atrapalhada, mas mesmo assim seguiu com a vida dela.

- Você se parece com ela. – Peter disse por fim, cansado de mais para levar a discussão à diante.

- Ela dizia que eu me parecia com você. Já nem sei mais o que pensar a respeito. – Sarah se levantou de uma vez. Peter pensou que se ela tivesse um bom tutor seria uma lutadora imbatível. Ela tinha o porte e o temperamento de uma guerreira. Um pouco de Joana D'Arc, um pouco de Susan, um pouco dele.

Foi quando ele notou o óbvio. Ela era de fato toda Pevensie, ou ao menos sua postura e aparência sugeriam isso. A idade coincidia e talvez houvesse uma chance de que ele tivesse realizado o desejo de Susan antes de embarcar naquele trem.

Ele então a observou dar as costas e caminhar como se a visse pela primeira vez. Uma onda de choque e euforia tomou conta dele e então sentiu suas pernas vacilarem. Se fosse verdade então havia uma razão pela qual Susan escolheu William. Ele e Peter eram fisicamente parecidos, o bastante para que a criança não levantasse suspeitas quando nascesse.

Foi quando ele sentiu vontade de ajudá-la pela primeira vez. Suas magoas foram deixadas de lado e o Grande Rei retomou sua justiça inerente. Correu para alcançá-la no meio dos corredores do palácio.

Ele a segurou pelo braço e tentou recuperar a calma. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da atitude dele.

- Eu não posso ajudá-la no assunto, mas se deseja falar em nome de Susan e defendê-la o único com poder pra aceitá-la é Aslam. – ele disse apressado – Quando ele aparecer eu a apresentarei e então você poderá dizer a sua versão dos fatos.

- Por que está fazendo? – ela parecia desconfiada.

- Considera um presente por todos os seus aniversários e natais que eu perdi. É provavelmente a única coisa que eu posso fazer por você e sua mãe. – ele disse afoito.

- Ela tinha razão. – Sarah disse sorrindo – Você é capaz de tudo pela sua família.

Depois daquela conversa ele se perguntou se ela desconfiava de algo. Provavelmente não. Ninguém aceitaria tão bem o tipo de relacionamento que Peter e Susan tiveram. Ele também não tinha certeza se era o pai dela, gostaria que sim.

Contou o caso a Edmund depois de um tempo. O irmão ficou encarando-a a distância depois disso, tentando formular uma opinião própria. Achou que era delírio do Grande Rei no primeiro momento, mas então as semelhanças se tornaram muito evidentes.

Sarah não tinha muito jeito com o arco longo como a mãe. A pontaria era fraca e ela não conseguia se colocar numa postura adequada para lançar a flecha. Em compensação, quando foi apresentada à espada de corte duplo, os movimentos pareciam fluir naturalmente, como um instinto que precisava apenas ser refinado.

A forma como ela se impunha quando queria ser ouvida demandava a atenção de todos e ela fazia isso com freqüência. Sempre que alguém questionava a respeito de Susan, ela endireitava a coluna e falava com tal propriedade e eloqüência que ninguém ousava contradizê-la. Havia algo nela distintamente nobre.

Depois de muito pensar no assunto, Edmund finalmente deu uma resposta.

- Ela é você de saia e com seios. – ele disse num tom de brincadeira – Talvez não seja sua filha, mas sem dúvida ela herdou muito de você. Ela sabe como chamar atenção, a pequena exibida.

- Ela realmente sabe. – Peter concordou, ainda meio fascinado com a idéia.

- Tem alguém que parece realmente deslumbrado com a garota, mais do que você. – Edmund acrescentou. Peter encarou o irmão mais novo sem entender.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não notou que temos visto Tirian com muito mais freqüência desde que Sarah chegou? – Edmund perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Você está vendo coisas. – Peter resmungou contrariado – Ele só deve estar curioso, a final ela é filha da Rainha Gentil, a única rainha que ele não conhece. É natural que Sarah desperte a curiosidade.

- O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver e ainda fura os olhos pra não correr o risco. – Ed debochou – Ele está deslumbrado.

- Bobagem.

- Ele sempre teve um fraco por mulheres de opinião e eloqüência. Jill é a prova viva. – Edmund retrucou rindo – Acho que Sarah tem agravantes. Além de geniosa e inteligente ela é uma princesa. Pior do que isso, ela é a filha da mulher mais linda que Nárnia já viu. Até você tem que reconhecer que são coisas difíceis de ignorar numa mulher, ainda mais numa que não tem qualquer compromisso com outro homem.

- Ele teria que ter muita audácia pra tentar qualquer coisa. – Peter disse mal humorado e Ed caiu na gargalhada.

- Pela Juba do Leão, você acaba comigo assim. – Edmund disse ainda rindo – Deixe a menina viver! Tirian é boa gente e muito mais honrado do que qualquer outro rapaz que tenhamos conhecimento e ele está subordinado a você, não é como se algo de mal pudesse acontecer a ela.

Honrado ou não, Peter ainda não se sentia a vontade com a idéia de um rapaz cortejando sua filha, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse certeza absoluta de que Sarah era sua filha. Tentou imaginar o que Susan diria a respeito e a única coisa que lhe veio a cabeça foi o rosto sorridente dela.

Era bobagem pensar nisso. Susan e Lucy ficariam simplesmente extasiadas com a idéia de um romance protagonizado por Sarah. Ainda assim, Peter se achava no dever de fechar a cara para a situação. Ninguém nunca seria bom o bastante para a princesa de Nárnia.

_**Nota da autora: Como eu disse em De Fé e de Justiça, eu tinha planos pra escrever a história da Sarah. Pois é, esse é o começo. Agradeçam ao Senhor Gênio Literário chamado Neil Gaiman que me fez enxergar a luz com o conto "O Problema de Susan", que fala justamente da exclusão de Susan Pevensie e de como ela deixou de ser amiga de Nárnia. Eu gostaria de ver as opiniões de vocês quanto a este início. Tenho uma noção geral do que quero na história, mas ainda não sei como ela vai se desenvolver.**_

_**Será focada basicamente na figura do Peter e de como ele se entende com a filha, no meio do caminho ele vai se redimindo e deixando de lado todo rancor que ele guardou pela Susan ao longo da trágica história dos dois.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**O ultimo rei**_

Lendas não foram o bastante para convencê-lo de que a Rainha Gentil foi a mulher mais deslumbrante que Nárnia conheceu. Quando soube a respeito da chegada da princesa Sarah, Tirian sentiu-se na obrigação de comprovar com seus próprios olhos o que todos comentavam.

Deixou seu chalé a margem da floresta, junto com Precioso, e seguiram até Cair Paravel para visitar o Grande Rei e sua sobrinha. Nada o teria preparado para aquilo, tão pouco conseguia crer que haviam duas mulheres com uma beleza tão impressionante.

Ela tinha um rosto de contornos arredondados e a pele uniforme, levemente rosada nas bochechas. Os olhos cintilavam como duas safiras de um azul profundo e o cabelo caia numa cascata dourada sobre os ombros. A boca de lábios cheios e avermelhados se curvava num sorriso gentil, enquanto sua postura parecia inabalável.

Definitivamente ela era bela o bastante para ser a filha da rainha Susan. Tirian sentiu-se intimidado pela forma como ela falava e era tratada pela corte de Cair Paravel. Todos pareciam inclinados a ouvir qualquer coisa que ela dissesse, e ela demandava respeito com uma naturalidade assombrosa.

Ela não se intimidava com nada. Algumas vezes ele a viu discutir abertamente com o Grande Rei, como se este não passasse de um moleque qualquer. Peter parecia ter dificuldade em controlá-la e Tirian se lembrou de que algumas histórias antigas diziam que o Grande Rei costumava discutir bastante com a Rainha Gentil a respeito dos assuntos de Estado.

Ele também notou o quanto a garota se parecia com o tio mais velho.

Não quis dizer nada a respeito, mas a forma como falavam e se comportavam chegava a assustar, tamanha era a semelhança. O Grande Rei foi casado com a Rainha Gentil, algumas lendas menos conhecidas afirmavam isso e dado o relacionamento de Edmund, O Justo, e Lucy, A Destemida, isso fazia algum sentido. O próprio rei Henry servia como prova viva da história menos contada em Nárnia.

Talvez, ele pensou, a semelhança não fosse mero acaso. Nada sugeria isso. Peter agia de forma bem protetora com a garota, o que reforçava ainda mais a suspeita de Tirian. Se assim fosse, então ela era uma princesa de Nárnia em pleno direito e legitimidade.

Não se demorou muito tempo em Cair Paravel. Não tinha boas lembranças da época em que ele governava a antiga Nárnia e de como poderia ter evitado a destruição do país que amava e tinha o dever de cuidar.

Mesmo sabendo que aquela era a Terra Prometida, o País de Aslam, onde tudo era bom e justo, sempre carregaria a culpa de não ter conseguido evitar a catástrofe planejada pelos calormanos e por Manhoso. Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido ele se retirou para um canto mais isolado, evitava a presença dos grandes heróis de Nárnia, uma vez que ele menos não se achava digno de estar naquele lugar.

Chamaram-no de Tirian, O Ultimo, e Tirian, O Recluso.

Lady Jill ainda o visitava, junto com Eustace. Houve um tempo em que ela o encantava com seu jeito esperto e sua personalidade viva, mas ela o via apenas como um bom amigo. Era Eustace o feliz merecedor de suas afeições.

Não tinha qualquer rancor quanto a isso. Estava acostumado a viver só e não ter que dar satisfação a ninguém. Ele ainda não se sentia a vontade com os olhares de piedade que pessoas lançavam a ele, tão pouco gostava de ficar muito tempo na presença de Peter e Edmund, sabendo que os dois foram os grandes reis e heróis de Nárnia.

Voltou para sua pequena propriedade e estava determinado a ficar lá, sem perturbar ninguém. Sua curiosidade havia sido saciada e ele manteria na memória o rosto perfeito da Princesa de Nárnia.

Ele pensava assim, até o dia em que chegou em casa e deparou-se com uma figura improvável.

Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira junto à lareira de pedra, suas mãos brincavam com uma pequena adaga que ele havia deixado em cima da mesinha de apoio. Jamais esperou que ela se lembrasse dele, ou ao menos lhe prestasse uma visita. Dentre tantos reis que residiam na Verdadeira Nárnia, ele era o menos digno de nota.

Quando percebeu a presença dele, ela se levantou assustada e pediu desculpas pela intromissão. Ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Ela era uma garota, sete anos mais jovem do que ele e estava perdida num lugar que não conhecia. Sentiu simpatia por ela.

- Fique o quanto quiser. – ele respondeu enquanto deixava de lado a sacola que havia usado para pegar frutas na floresta – Sua Alteza tem todo direito de ir aonde quiser, é uma princesa de Nárnia.

- Não que isso signifique muito por aqui, não é? – ela disse num riso constrangido – Por todo lugar há um rei ou uma rainha caminhando. Nárnia parece uma grande colônia de férias para reis aposentados. – ele riu do comentário.

- Se fosse qualquer outra princesa eu concordaria com isso, mas no seu caso é diferente. – ele disse simpático enquanto fazia sinal para que ela se sentasse outra vez – Você é a filha de um dos Quatro Grandes. Isso é uma grande distinção por aqui.

- Já ouvi o nome antes, mas não entendi direito o porque todos me tratam como se eu fosse alguma coisa. – ela disse enquanto se recostava na cadeira.

- Há um motivo pelo qual Peter é o Grande Rei e porque seus tios são todos tão respeitados. Eles, junto com sua mãe, foram os Quatro Grandes. – Tirian disse sorrindo simpaticamente para ela – Enquanto governaram, Nárnia teve sua era de ouro. É por isso que todos os respeitam e por isso você não é como qualquer princesa. Você é A Princesa.

- Uma bobagem. – ela resmungou – Não fiz nada para merecer o título ou a importância.

Ele riu sem muito humor.

- Aceita chá? - ele perguntou a ela.

- Seria ótimo. – ela disse num tom grato.

- Vai fazer grandes coisas, estou certo disso. – ele disse enquanto colocava a chaleira cheia de água na chama da lareira acesa – Está no seu sangue, é parte de você essa predisposição natural a realizar grandes coisas.

- Não sei se notou, mas minha mãe foi banida de Nárnia. – ela disse se encolhendo na cadeira – A maioria não entende o por que eu mereço estar aqui e muitos esperam que eu seja como ela. Uma garota fútil, é o que dizem.

Tirian ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Não sabia o que dizer quanto a mãe dela, nunca conheceu a Rainha Gentil para ter uma opinião formada. O que sabia é que O Grande Rei nunca conseguiu superar a mágoa por qualquer coisa que tenha ficado no passado dos dois e seus irmãos mais novos ainda lamentavam as escolhas de Susan.

De qualquer modo, ele ainda achava que todos julgavam a Rainha Gentil de uma forma muito severa e se Susan Pevensie foi de fato uma mulher tão ruim para ter perdido o título de Amiga de Nárnia, Sarah não teria metade do caráter que demonstrava.

Ele estendeu uma xícara de chá fumegante a ela e mel para adoçar.

- Sua mãe já foi muito querida por aqui. – ele disse num tom apologético, antes de se sentar numa poltrona ao lado dela.

- Todos parecem ter se esquecido disso. – ela murmurou – Bastou ela se interessar por batom, nylon e convites para que todos se esquecessem de que ela foi uma boa rainha.

- Não se esqueceram. – ele disse calmo – Só não compreendem o porque dela ter escolhido outra coisa que não Nárnia.

- Ela não teve opção. – Sarah sussurrou antes de provar o chá – Disseram que ela não voltaria mais e ela tentou seguir em frente.

- Esperavam que ela fosse igual aos irmãos. – ele sugeriu, também bebendo um gole do chá. Sarah riu sem graça.

- Ela sempre foi muito racional e prática para isso. – deu de ombros – Acho que Nárnia partiu o coração dela e ela se viu no dever de procurar por algo melhor.

- E ela partiu o coração de Nárnia. – ele disse num tom apático – Não é muito justo com ela, de qualquer modo.

- Por que o chamam de O Ultimo? – Sarah perguntou por fim. Tirian ficou calado por um tempo.

- Porque eu fui o ultimo a governar Nárnia e por minha causa ela caiu nas mãos dos calormanos e de um macaco trapaceiro. – ele disse enquanto deixava o chá de lado – Eu não sou mais digno de estar aqui do que sua mãe, se quer a minha opinião. Eu deveria ter acabado, exatamente como Nárnia se acabou. – Sarah negou com a cabeça.

- Você fez o que pode. – ela disse num tom consolador.

- Sua mãe deu a Nárnia uma Era de Ouro, eu dei a Nárnia o seu fim. – ele disse sério – Não parece muito justo de qualquer maneira.

- É por isso que não costuma aparecer em Cair Paravel? – ela perguntou tímida.

- Dentre outras coisas.

- Não gosto muito de lá, também. – ela disse – Esperam muito de mim enquanto eu estou sentada no trono que ela ocupou.

- Sinta-se a vontade para me visitar sempre que quiser. – ele sorriu para ela – Não sou uma excelente companhia, mas podemos tomar chá e conversar sobre qualquer bobagem, se isso te parece agradável.

- Gostaria disso. – ela sorriu um sorriso genuíno e ele sentiu o coração vacilar uma batida – Sabe lutar com espadas?

- Não tão bem quanto o Grande Rei, mas acho que posso me orgulhar das minhas habilidades. – ele disse sorrindo para ela.

- Poderia me ensinar, então? – ela perguntou esperançosa – Peter insiste que eu devia aprender a usar o arco, mas não tenho o menor jeito com isso. Prefiro a espada, mas ele insiste em dizer que batalhas são coisas muito feias para uma garota e espadas não foram feitas para princesas. – ela disse mal humorada e Tirian gargalhou abertamente.

- Ele está apenas repetindo o que ouviu quando recebeu do Papai Noel a espada dele. Na ocasião, a rainha Susan e a rainha Lucy foram alertadas de que deviam evitar as batalhas a todo custo. Cabe a ressalva de que ambas participaram ativamente de várias campanhas e foram de grande importância.

- Ele tem umas idéias tão obtusas às vezes. – ela resmungou.

- Ele sempre foi preocupado com a própria família, você faz parte disso agora. – ele sorriu compreensivo – Mas se quiser, eu posso ensiná-la a usar a espada de duplo corte. – ela agradeceu – Se me permite a ousadia, por que veio até aqui?

- Eu estava tentando me esconder de Lucy. – Sarah gargalhou – Ela queria passar o dia fazendo de conta que eu sou uma boneca e trocar minhas roupas tantas vezes quanto possível. Não gosto disso e acabei fugindo. Eu não sabia que você morava aqui, sinto muito.

- Pode invadir minha casa sempre que quiser. – ele sorriu para ela.

Perto do anoitecer ela voltou para o palácio e ele ficou sozinho. Depois disso ele achou que deveria providenciar um quarto a mais na casa. Talvez, numa visita futura, ela desejasse passar a noite por lá. Se fosse o caso, ele ao menos teria um lugar para oferecer a ela.

Ela voltou outras vezes. A desculpa era treinar com espadas, mas nem sempre fizeram isso. Às vezes ficavam apenas conversando até o entardecer, outras tantas sentavam-se a beira do riacho para pescar. Ela era uma companhia agradável, de um temperamento apaixonado e uma força de caráter rara.

Ele chegou à conclusão de que gostava de quando ela estava por perto.

Construiu um pequeno quarto para ela. Com paredes em tons de rosa seco, com moveis em pau marfim, uma janela com cortinas finas e flores. A princípio ela não entendeu o motivo, mas ele disse que ela teria um lugar para si, todas as vezes que quisesse fugir de Cair Paravel e ter alguma paz. Ela o agradeceu por isso.

Em uma das várias conversas que tiveram naqueles dias ela fez uma pergunta que o deixou desconcertado.

- Você conhece Aslam? – ela perguntou com um semblante sério, enquanto suspendia as saias para mergulhar os pés no riacho. Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Acho que ninguém o conhece realmente, mas ele conhece a todos nós. – ele respondeu evasivo – Talvez a rainha Lucy seja uma exceção. Por que pergunta?

- Peter disse que Ele é o único que pode resolver o problema da minha mãe. – ela respondeu por fim – Eu a ouço me chamar do outro lado da porta. Ela grita por mim o tempo todo, mas não pode entrar aqui. E se ela estiver morta e não puder entrar aqui, o que acontece?

- Quando cheguei aqui havia muitos gritos do outro lado da porta. – ele disse tentando conter o arrepio só por lembrar – A maioria vinha de pessoas e animais que não podiam ser salvos. Às vezes sonho com os gritos.

- Eu tenho que salvá-la. – Sarah afirmou convicta.

- Já sabe como fazer isso? – Tirian a encarou sério.

- Peter disse que me apresentará a Aslam e então eu terei a chance de argumentar em defesa dela. E se não for o bastante? – uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto dos olhos azuis dela. Tirian não sabia o que dizer, mas queria abraçá-la e dar alguma garantia de que tudo ficaria bem.

- Talvez você deva fazer uma oferta que Ele não possa ignorar. – Tirian sugeriu enquanto erguia o rosto dela com uma das mãos e secava as lágrimas.

- E o que seria isso? – ela o encarou diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu não sei. – ele disse com um fio de voz. Sabia o que ela poderia sugerir a Aslam para que Ele permitisse que Susan voltasse a Nárnia, mas este era um sacrifício que a princesa teria de descobrir sozinha. Teria que estar disposta a trocar a própria condição com a rainha Gentil.

Ficou segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos por um tempo. Ambos em silêncio. Perdidos em seus problemas e suas próprias tragédias pessoais. Ele a achou ainda mais bonita do que quando a viu pela primeira vez. Em outro tempo, em outra Nárnia, ele pensaria que talvez devesse pedi-la em casamento, mas aquele não era o caso.

Esperava que ela não descobrisse o que tinha que fazer por conta própria. Mesmo sabendo que aquela era uma atitude mesquinha de sua parte. Tinha medo de que ela fosse para a Terra das Sombras e nunca mais voltasse à Verdadeira Nárnia. Ele não queria vê-la partir, também não queria ficar sozinho outra vez.

- Queria ter te conhecido em outra época. – ele sussurrou por fim.

- Por que? – ela perguntou num fio de voz.

- Eu ao menos teria alguma honra e posição que me servissem como recomendação. Eu não seria mais um qualquer, eu seria um homem bom o bastante para poder dizer que gosto de você. – ele disse ainda acariciando o rosto dela. Suas bochechas estavam coradas.

Ela não respondeu e ele deixou o rosto dela livre outra vez.

- Você continua sendo um rei e um homem bom, Tirian. – ela disse num ato impensado.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão a ela para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo. Ele sorria um sorriso pálido de alguém que não acreditaria naquelas palavras nem em um milhão de anos, mas agradecia a gentileza.

- Obrigado por sua indulgência. – ele disse enquanto ela se colocava de pé – Eu gostaria que isso fosse verdade, ou de pelo menos me sentir assim.

- Que dupla nós somos. – ela disse encolhendo os ombros – O Ultimo Rei e a Princesa Bastarda. Nárnia nos acolhe, mas apenas ela faz isso, não é mesmo?

- Você tem mais direito de estar aqui do qualquer um. – ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela para traz da orelha – É a sua herança.

- Sua também. – ela sorriu – Talvez eu deva voltar pro palácio. Peter vai ter um chilique se eu chegar muito tarde. – Tirian riu.

- Eu a acompanho até lá.

Seguiram em silencio até o gigantesco palácio a beira mar. O sol se punha, dando lugar a noite estrelada numa transição graciosa em tons sanguíneos e róseos. Tirian não ousava sonhar com coisas impossíveis, tão pouco teria a infeliz idéia de avançar numa tentativa de ter mais do que apenas a amizade dela.

Sarah era, para todos os efeitos, a única coisa verdadeiramente boa que restou para ela. Era um anjo em vestidos de seda e veludo, uma santa dos templos do mundo dos reis do passado. Ela era uma estrela do céu, inatingível.

Despediram-se e ela sumiu entre os corredores do palácio, enquanto ele contemplou o lugar por um tempo maior. Um dia aquela foi a sua morada e ele amou seu dever de cuidar do povo, como se fossem sua família. Foi por amar tão cegamente e crer de forma tão plena em mentiras e trapaças que ele entregou seu mundo a ruína. Não era digno nem mesmo de colocar os pés naqueles salões outra vez.

Não notou quando um rapaz com uma coroa prateada se aproximou dele. Os olhos sagazes e escuros o analisaram antes de dizer qualquer coisa. O rei Edmund era assim, todos sabiam. Dizia pouco, mas nada passava despercebido por sua observação perspicaz. Era um rei astuto e um homem impressionante de várias maneiras. Não poderia ser chamado de irmão do Grande Rei. Ele era um rei por seu próprio mérito e de pleno direito.

- Eu não sei por que ela precisou sair daqui pra conseguir treinar com espadas. – ele disse olhando para lugar nenhum. Tirian pensou ser uma pergunta retórica – Acho que Lucy a assustou. – o rei do passado riu do próprio comentário.

- Ela disse que o Grande Rei não aprova que ela tenha lições com armas. – Tiran respondeu em defesa de Sarah.

- Como seu eu não pudesse fazer bom uso de uma oportunidade para importunar meu irmão. Eu a teria ensinado se ela pedisse. – ele encarou Tirian com olhos sagazes mais uma vez – Ela gosta de você, tenho certeza que já notou isso.

- Ela se sente deslocada e só. – Tirian respondeu – Talvez apenas tenha se identificado com a minha própria condição, mas não se preocupe. Eu não tenho qualquer ilusão quanto a ela.

- Você é muito severo consigo. Aslam lhe garantiu um lugar entre os eleitos, não é verdade? Ele o eximiu de qualquer culpa. Era chegada à hora de tudo acabar para então recomeçar. – Edmund disse num tom compreensível – Eu sei como se sente. Eu já estive na sua posição, mas pode-se dizer que eu não era a pessoa mais inocente do mundo na época.

- Queria poder ajudá-la de algum modo. – Tirian confessou.

- Está ajudando, acredite. – Edmund pousou a mão sobre os ombros de Tirian – Todos nós somos gratos pelo que está fazendo por ela. Estes são dias angustiantes. Eu e Lucy ouvimos Susan gritar do outro lado também. Tentamos convencer Peter a abrir a porta, mas ele insiste que não pode descumprir ordens de Aslam.

- O que acontecerá agora? – Tirian perguntou por fim.

- Não faço idéia, mas aprendi uma coisa com Lucy durante todos esses anos de convivência. – ele disse com um sorriso – É necessário ter fé e no momento estou colocando a minha nas mãos de Sarah.

- Satisfaça minha curiosidade, senhor. – Tirian pediu – Ela é uma filha do Grande Rei? – Edmund respirou fundo.

- Não temos certeza. Somente Susan poderia responder a esta pergunta, mas a semelhança é assustadora, não é mesmo? – Edmund sorriu – Gostaria que fosse verdade. Esse sempre foi um sonho dos dois, sabe? Ter uma menina.

- Isso torna meus sentimentos ainda mais ousados e impróprios. – Tirian encolheu os ombros – Ela é uma estrela e eu não posso alcançá-la.

- Eu costumava pensar a mesma coisa a respeito de Lucy e olhe no que deu. – Edmund gargalhou abertamente – Não existe amor perfeito, mas existem aqueles que passam bem perto disso. Obrigado por cuidar dela. Tenha uma boa noite, Tirian.

- Para o senhor também. – então ele partiu. Voltou para sua cabana e ficou por horas no quarto que tinha feito para ela.

Sentou-se na cama e observou o lugar atentamente, sentindo o cheiro dela ainda bem marcante. Ela havia dormido ali algumas vezes durante as tarde que passavam juntos. Ele nunca ousou atrapalhá-la a dormir naqueles momentos sagrados. Contentava-se em espiá-la de vez enquanto, só pra ter certeza de que ela estava bem.

Encontrou sobre a escrivaninha dela uma folha com o esboço de um desenho. Nele havia a figura de um homem com coroa e espada, ao lado de um unicórneo. Ele não conteve o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Ele virou a folha e encontrou uma mensagem rabiscada as pressas.

_"Gosto de quando você sorri e sei que está fazendo isso agora."_

Foi quando percebeu que a amava.

_**Nota da autora: Mais um capítulo pronto, enquanto ainda não termino o outro de A Convidada Real. Pretendo terminá-lo ainda hj e postar tmbm. Como vêem, existe muito mais em Nárnia do que passarinhos e borboletas. Tirian foi um personagem que chamou minha atenção. Ele é um homem justo, bom e honrado cujo maior erro foi confiar cegamente em boatos e mentiras. Sempre me perguntei como ele se sentiria na presença de seus heróis e se ele sente alguma culpa pelo que aconteceu. Essa é a minha visão dele e acho que essa construção faz par com a construção da própria Sarah. São guerreiros por natureza, são justos, são solitários e deslocados. De algum jeito, eles fazem sentido na minha cabeça.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém**_

_**Bee**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rogai por nós**_

Naqueles dias um rugido preencheu o vazio de silêncio que imperava na Verdadeira Nárnia. Peter despertou de um só pulo e procurou por alguém que pudesse confirmar o que seus ouvidos captaram.

O senhor Tumnus logo apareceu, com olhos arregalados, seguido pelos Castores e o unicórneo Precioso. Todos confirmaram as suspeitas. Aslam estava a caminho.

Ele pegou a espada e prendeu-a ao cinto. Vestiu suas melhores roupas, colocou a coroa sobre a cabeça loira e pediu que a família fosse informada, em especial Sarah. Não ficou em Cair Paravel durante todo dia. Ao invés disso cuidou de enviar mensagens aos antigos amigos de Nárnia, na esperança de que alguns falassem em defesa de Susan, ao lado da princesa.

Tinha acabado de avisar Jill e Eustace quando decidiu voltar para Cair Paravel. No meio do caminho ele ouviu uma voz familiar pedindo socorro. O coração falhou uma batida, teve que se conter para não chorar ao ouvir a voz com a qual sonhou por tantos anos.

Ele correu até a porta de madeira de um jeito meio desesperado. Ela gritava por Sarah, ela implorava por socorro e como sempre ele não podia fazer nada. Ajoelhou-se diante a porta, com a cabeça escorada contra a madeira, sem fazer qualquer questão de esconder as lágrimas.

- Sarah! – ela chamava – Sarah! Onde você está? Me ajude!

O timbre era o mesmo, como se ela desafiasse o tempo. Ele se perguntou como ela estaria fisicamente. Talvez com algumas rugas e cabelos brancos, mas então se lembrou de que ela ainda não tinha quarenta anos. Ainda jovem, o bastante para conservar o rosto bonito de sempre.

Queria que ela o escutasse, queria dizer que estava ali e que faria de tudo para ajudá-la, mas será que era capaz disso? Era capaz de esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e perdoá-la com todo coração? Ele não sabia. Não tinha mais certezas.

- Por favor, me deixe entrar! – ela implorou mais uma vez.

- Ela está bem! – ele disse por fim, encarando a porta como se fosse um vidro, na esperança de enxergá-la do outro lado – Estamos cuidando dela!

- Peter? – a voz dela vacilou. Teve certeza de que ela estava chorando do outro lado.

- Sou eu. – ele confirmou – Não se preocupe, Su. Sarah está bem.

- Eu preciso vê-la. Por tudo o que é sagrado, Peter. Eu preciso ver vocês! – ela soluçava – Abra a porta, por favor.

- Eu não posso, Su. Eu tenho ordens a cumprir. – ele lamentou – Ela está fazendo de tudo para tirar você daí. Tenha paciência.

- Eu sinto tanto, Peter! Tanto! – os soluços eram ainda mais intensos agora – Me perdoe! Por favor, me perdoe!

- Esqueça isso, Su. – a voz dele tentou consolá-la – Falaremos sobre isso quando estiver aqui.

- E se eu não puder mais ver vocês? Eu sonhei tantas vezes, implorei tanto para vê-los de novo! – ela parecia exausta.

- Tenha fé! – ele pediu – Tenha fé nela. Sarah vai conseguir. Ela vai convencer Aslam, tenho certeza disso.

- Por que eu sempre perco tudo o que eu amo? Por que eu tinha que perder vocês dois? – Peter socou a porta em resposta.

- Droga, mulher! Você não me perdeu! Quando vai entender isso? Eu continuo sendo a droga do idiota que eu sempre fui e continuo aqui! Eu nunca te esqueci, Su. Eu nunca fui capaz de superar você! – ele secou as lágrimas com a manga da camisa – Eu ainda te amo. Sarah também te ama e estamos fazendo o possível. Você não nos perdeu, Su.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – a voz estava fraca.

- Eu esperei por você todo esse tempo. – ele respondeu – Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu preciso ir agora, mas eu volto. Vou tentar trazer Sarah também e ela falará com Aslam diante desta porta. Vamos tirá-la daí, Su.

Ele não esperou por outra fala dela. Deu as costas e correu até Cair Paravel o máximo que pode. Edmund e Lucy o aguardavam. Os dois Pevensie mais jovens se espantaram ao ver Peter em um estado tão transtornado.

Lucy tentou se aproximar dele, mas Peter a manteve afastada enquanto tentava recuperar a calma e conter o tumulto de sentimentos. Nada poderia prepará-lo para uma tarefa como aquela. Perdoar Susan, ouvi-la novamente, quem sabe tocar seu rosto mais uma vez. Sentia que estava prestes a estourar.

- O que houve? – Lucy perguntou. Peter tremia inteiro.

- Eu a ouvi, falei com ela. – Peter socou a parede a sua frente – O que eu faço, Lu? O que eu ainda posso fazer?

- Temos que ajudar Sarah. É a única chance. – ela respondeu tentando acalmá-lo – E você tem que perdoá-la, Peter. Precisa esquecer o que aconteceu.

- Eu não sei como. – ele sussurrou – Eu ainda sinto a dor, a mesma dor de quando a via chegando em casa com um daqueles homens, cheirando a perfume e uísque. Eu ainda não consigo aceitar, por mais que digam que ela não teve escolha. Ela deixou de me amar, Lu. Eu não consigo esquecer isso, não quando eu ainda a amo!

- Então deixe que o amor seja mais forte que a dor e o ódio. Peter, vocês passaram por tanta coisa. Sofreram tanto. O rancor não faz mais sentido. – Lucy sussurrou para ele e então o abraçou – Deixe essa raiva desaparecer. Pelo bem de Susan e Sarah, que pode ser sua filha. Pelo seu próprio bem.

Depois de um tempo ele se conteve e voltou a ser o Grande Rei Peter. Sarah chegou a Cair Paravel, acompanhada de Tirian, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Os Quatro Grandes informaram que Aslam estava a caminho e tudo estava sendo preparado para que ela intercedesse por Susan. Se encontrariam com o Grande Leão na Mesa de Pedra.

Sarah colocou um vestido de linho branco, por cima do tronco foi posicionada uma cota de malha e sobre ela uma túnica com o símbolo do leão dourado. Ombreiras de metal, pois ela era uma guerreira. Olhou-se no espelho e viu uma mistura peculiar, diplomacia e guerra em uma única figura.

Peter foi até ela quando soube que já estava vestida. Sentiu um orgulho feroz ao vê-la de cabeça erguida, pronta para encarar qualquer coisa como uma verdadeira Filha de Eva. Observou-a em silêncio por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer, até que ela decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Alguma coisa errada? – ela perguntou. Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Só estava checando para ter certeza de que você não estava esquecendo nada. – ele disse sorrindo para ela.

- Acho que está tudo aqui. – ela disse dando um giro.

- Não, não está. – ele disse enquanto tirava a espada do cinto – Vai precisar disso. – ele estendeu a espada a ela.

- Não posso aceitar. Ela é sua. Foi com ela que se tornou O Flagelo dos Lobos e Grande Rei. – Peter sorriu para ela.

- É a sua vez de usá-la. Ela nunca falhou em defender Nárnia e seus amigos. Rhindon é sua agora. – ele insistiu e ela segurou a espada em suas mãos pela primeira vez – Espero que não precise usá-la, mas se precisar me deixe orgulhoso.

- Farei isso. – ela prendeu a espada na cintura e o encarou diretamente nos olhos. Trombetas soaram anunciando a chegada de Aslam. Sarah estufou o peito. – É hora de encara o Leão de frente.

- Confesso que tive medo quando fiz isso pela primeira vez. – ele disse de um jeito simpático. Ela riu nervosa.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou contar pra ninguém que O Grande Rei Peter teve medo. – ela debochou – É só você não sair espalhando por ai que minhas pernas estão mais moles que gelatina.

- Prometo que seu segredo está seguro. – ele riu – Vamos lá garota. É hora de resgatar uma rainha.

Eles seguiram juntos, de cabeça erguida e com o receio intimo de que nada daquilo seria o bastante para ajudar Susan.

Sarah viu que Tirian os acompanhava a uma distancia segura e parecia tão ansioso quanto ela e Peter. Ele havia dito que talvez tudo o que ela precisava fazer era oferecer a Aslam algo que não pudesse ser ignorado. Algo dentro dela dizia que o ultimo rei não havia dito tudo o que sabia, mas de algum modo ela acabou descobrindo o que deveria fazer.

Os campos eram de um verde esplêndido e a Mesa de Pedra se erguia de forma imponente em meio a relva. Junto dela estavam os amigos de Nárnia.

Jill Pole e Eustace, Aravis, Cor e Corin, o rei Caspian X e seu filho Rilian, Senhor Tumnus, os Castores, o rei Henry, o professor, tia Polly, Edmund e Lucy, tantos outros que ela não se lembrava o nome. Ao seu lado direito estava Peter, ao seu lado esquerdo Tirian.

Diante dela, do outro lado da Mesa, um leão gigantesco a observava com seus belos olhos dourados e uma juba que parecia refletir o brilho do sol. Ela não teve medo como pensou que teria. Seu coração estava leve, sentia que sua voz poderia atingir o volume que desejasse e preencher todo ambiente sem qualquer esforço. Sentiu-se a pessoa mais confiante do mundo.

O Leão lançou a ela um pequeno aceno de cabeça e ela retribiu.

- Seja bem vinda, Sarah, Filha de Susan, Princesa de Nárnia. – a voz gentil e poderosa parecia uma onda de calor agradável – Que as graças do Imperador de Além Mar estejam contigo.

- Assim seja, Senhor. – ela o agradeceu.

- Sejam bem vindos todos os felizes merecedores do título de "Amigos de Nárnia". – Ele saudou a todos – E agora, passo a palavra ao Grande Rei Peter. – Peter fez uma breve reverência.

- Estou aqui, meu Senhor, para trazer a vosso conhecimento o pedido da princesa Sarah. – ele disse calmo – É desejo da princesa apresentar diante do Verdadeiro Senhor de Nárnia e todos os seus amigos, apelação no caso de Susan Pevensie.

- Muito bem. Eu ouvirei a princesa. – Aslam disse sereno – Diga, criança. O que tem a dizer em nome de sua mãe.

Sarah respirou fundo e encarou o leão diretamente nos olhos. Segurou o punho da espada num ato de nervosismo contido.

- Uma promessa foi feita à quatro crianças, ao final da era de gelo imposta pela Feiticeira Branca. – ela disse segura. Todos os presentes prenderam a respiração – Uma vez rei ou rainha de Nárnia, sempre rei ou rainha de Nárnia.

- Eu mesmo fiz esta promessa, criança. – Aslam disse em tom benevolente.

- Sim. Três das quatro crianças permanecem usufruindo dos benefícios de tal título, mas há uma delas, presa do lado de fora da porta do estábulo. – Sarah apontou para a direção da porta – Ela chama por nós, pede ajuda e perdão por ofensas cometidas, mas até que ponto ela pode ser culpada, quando foi dito que ela jamais regressaria a Nárnia? Ela não tinha qualquer idéia do que estava por vir, de que seria condenada por seguir em frente. Não a estou eximindo de seus erros, só gostaria que ponderasse a justiça de tal punição.

- Susan, A Gentil, fez suas escolhas. Muitas delas foram equivocadas e no meio do caminho ela se perdeu. – Aslam disse – Ela permanece sendo uma rainha de Nárnia, pois este é um direito adquirido a duras penas, mas ainda não é o bastante para que ela seja aceita aqui.

- A hora dela chegou e ela está sendo mantida do lado de fora como uma renegada. – Sarah respirou fundo - Que rainha é esta que não tem permissão para andar em seu próprio reino? A mesma que O consolou na noite em que se entregou à Feiticeira Branca e secou as Suas lágrimas de medo. A mesma que chorou sobre o Seu corpo inerte, a mesma que O saudou e glorificou, que construiu monumentos, compôs musicas e poemas dedicados ao Grande Leão. – Sarah sentiu a mão de Peter sobre seu ombro direito, enquanto Tirian segurava a mão esquerda, dando-lhe segurança. – Do que valem as batalhas lutadas em Seu nome? Do que valem as lágrimas? Do que valeu todo sacrifício?

- Para que Susan aprendesse a perseverar em seu caminho e fé. – Aslam disse calmo – Não posso permitir que ela entre aqui. – Sarah fechou os olhos e tomou coragem. Era a hora de fazer a oferta irrecusável.

- Pois eu me ofereço para cumprir a punição dela. – a princesa disse com segurança. O ar ao redor da Mesa de Pedra ficou denso e todos encararam Aslam com olhos ansiosos. Peter teve que morder o lábio para não gritar. Tirian abaixou a cabeça, resignado. Tinha esperanças de que ela não fizesse isso, mas agora era tarde. – Uma vez meu Senhor se sacrificou na Mesa de Pedra para salvar Edmund, O Justo. A Seu exemplo, eu me ofereço em sacrifício para que Susan, A Gentil, possa retornar ao seu lugar de direito.

- Sarah, não fala isso. – Tirian sussurrou – Por favor.

- É um preço muito alto. – Peter concordou com o ultimo rei – Susan não iria querer uma coisa dessas.

- Minha decisão está tomada. – ela respondeu aos dois, convicta – Eu não sou digna de ocupar minha posição aqui. Eu não fiz nada por Nárnia. Se Aslam concordar com a troca, estarei mais do que feliz com isso.

Os amigos de Nárnia encaravam a cena, ansiosos e angustiados. O silêncio pairou e todos sentiram pena da garota.

- Muito bem. – Aslam falou solene – Aceito a troca, mas para cumpri-la você deverá atravessar a porta do estábulo e entrar no mundo das sombras para buscar sua mãe. Quando alcançá-la, poderá entrar para deixá-la aos cuidados do Grande Rei e então retornar a terra da escuridão.

- De acordo. – ela respondeu.

O grupo que acompanhou o desenrolar do dialogo acompanhou Aslam e Sarah como um cortejo até a porta do estábulo. Ninguém ousava dar uma palavra. Lucy chorava baixinho, seguida por Ed que tentava acalmá-la. Caspian sentiu pena da garota. Peter tentava conter sua própria frustração pela incapacidade de fazer algo para ajudar tanto Sarah quanto Susan. Henry não disse nada, mas sentia pela irmã.

Tirian sentiu o estomago revirar por não ser capaz de impedir Sarah. Sentia raiva por ter perdido tantas chances de dizer que a amava e agora ela partiria para longe dele. Ela estava a caminho da Terra das Sombras que ele havia ajudado a construir. Ele a amava e ela se perderia na escuridão, sem jamais saber disso.

Chegaram a porta do estábulo.

Aslam ordenou que Peter abrisse a porta. O Grande Rei pegou a chave dourada e colocou-a na fechadura. Fechou os olhos antes de girá-la e com um sonoro 'click' a porta se abriu.

A escuridão do outro lado era tamanha que parecia irradiar dor e desespero. Sarah estremeceu. Os amigos de Nárnia se encolhiam, temerosos. Em meio a escuridão se ouviam gritos de agonia, o som das bestas infernais. Serpentes sibilavam no escuro e a princesa teria de enfrentá-las sozinha.

Sarah deu um passo em direção a escuridão e Tirian a segurou pelo braço.

- Por favor, não vá. – ele implorou – Por favor. – seus olhos encaravam os dela agoniados.

Sarah sorriu para ele e afastou o cabelo que caia insistentemente sobre os olhos azuis do ultimo rei. Ela adorava aqueles olhos sinceros e tristonhos, quase tanto quanto adorava o sorriso dele.

- Eu preciso fazer isso. – ela disse segura – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Vai me deixar sozinho outra vez? – a voz saiu estrangulada – Eu não quero perder você.

- Não vai. – ela sussurrou – Torça por mim.

- Preciso que você saiba de uma coisa antes de ir. – ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e aproximou-o até que seus lábios roçassem um contra o outro, num beijo casto e receoso. Uma promessa muda. Um sentimento que falava por si só. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – ela o abraçou forte antes de olhar para o lado e encarar Peter. O Grande Rei não parecia muito feliz com a cena, mas ficou calado.

- Tenha cuidado e use a espada sem pensar duas vezes caso alguma coisa tente atacá-la. – ele disse sério.

- Farei isso. – ela encarou a todos com olhos decididos, por ultimo lançou um olhar significativo ao Leão. – Vou trazer minha mãe de volta.

E sem mais palavras ela mergulhou nas sombras. Chamando pela mãe e segurando a espada em riste, pronta para um ataque.

Tropeçando e caminhando as cegas, ela buscava sinais da presença de Susan sem parar. Serpentes sibilavam na escuridão, feras rugiam, pessoas invisíveis gritavam desesperadas. O cheiro de enxofre saturou o ar e chamas brotaram no breu sem fim.

Ela segurou a espada firmemente entre suas mãos e caminhou em direção a chama. No meio da escuridão surgiu a figura colossal de um dragão vermelho, com escamas feitas de cobre e presas afiadíssimas. Sua língua bifurcada serpenteava sobre o corpo inerte de uma mulher, que era esmagada pela pata de garras gigantescas.

Sarah reconheceu o corpo inerte. Susan estava desacordada, prestes a ser devorada pelo dragão. A princesa gritou e chamou a atenção da besta. O dragão a encarou com olhos ensandecidos e famintos, deixando Susan de lado para uma futura refeição.

Sarah correu o mais rápido que pode, na esperança de que a besta se cansasse ao deslocar o corpo imenso. Olhou sobre os ombros e viu a fera tomar uma forma distinta, rastejando atrás dela como uma serpente de tamanho colossal, capaz de esmagar os ossos de um ser humano e devorar o corpo inteiro de uma vez.

A princesa parou, esperando o bicho armar o bote. Deixou a espada abaixada enquanto a cobra se erguia até duas vezes a altura da garota. Quando a cabeçorra desceu para cravar as presas na carne tenra da menina, Sarah ergueu a espada de uma vez.

O crânio foi trespassado pela espada do Grande Rei. O sangue escorria por toda lâmina até a mão de Sarah. Então o sangue se converteu em um jorro de luz dourada e prateada, cobrindo-lhe o braço e toda roupa, como se luz liquida a envolvesse, iluminando toda escuridão ao redor.

Onde antes havia dor e miséria, a esperança passou a tomar conta. Sarah encontrou o corpo de Susan caído e a ergueu em seus braços sem qualquer esforço, após guardar a espada. Carregando a mãe no colo, ela voltou para onde podia avistar a porta do seleiro e onde os amigos de Nárnia a observavam maravilhados.

Peter caiu de joelhos no chão ao vê-la sair da escuridão, caminhando não em direção a luz, mas redefinindo-a completamente. Sarah brilhava como o sol, irradiando uma glória que até então nenhuma criatura foi capaz de ver. Nos braços dela, Susan estava adormecida, exausta de mais para contemplar a grande façanha.

A barra da saia de Sarah era de um lindo tom prateado, dando a impressão de que um pedaço da própria lua a estava erguendo. Seu vestido era dourado e luminoso, enquanto sobre seus ombros pendia um manto azul celeste. Aslam rugiu vitorioso e sobre a cabeça de Sarah pousaram dose estrelas, formando uma coroa.

Tirian também caiu de joelhos. Seus olhos ofuscados pelo brilho dela lacrimejavam de dor e alegria. Não saberia explicar a sensação, mas sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo diante de tanta beleza.

Todos os amigos de Nárnia fizeram o mesmo.

Sarah pediu para que Peter se levantasse e segurasse Susan por ela. Peter atendeu o pedido prontamente para que então a princesa pudesse se dirigir a Aslam em pessoa.

- Eu cumpri a minha parte. – ela disse serena – Agora posso voltar para as sombras. Obrigada, Senhor.

- Não há por que voltar a escuridão quando se torna a própria luz. – ele sorriu para ela indulgente – Sua missão é maior do que isso, criança.

- Poderei ficar aqui com minha mãe? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Por enquanto, sim. – ele disse calmo – Mas só até que tudo esteja preparado para a sua verdadeira missão. Há muito o que ser feito no mundo dos homens e você será necessária lá.

- Então voltarei sozinha? – ela perguntou lançando aos tios e a mãe, ainda desacordada, um olhar preocupado.

- Não. Há alguém cuja missão será acompanhá-la e ajudá-la em tudo o que for possível, mas cada coisa há seu tempo. – Aslam sorriu – Por hora aproveite o tempo que tem aqui.

Ela se ajoelhou perante o Leão de forma grata. Aslam rugiu mais uma vez.

- Ao sublime céu da Verdadeira Nárnia e a todos os seres que habitam os meus domínios, eu vos apresento Sarah, A Gloriosa, Rainha e Senhora de Nárnia!

O rugido de Aslam fez os amigos de Nárnia se levantarem. Susan despertou atordoada e sua primeira visão foi a de sua filha trajando roupas de rainha, abraçando-a forte. Em seguida os braços de Edmund e Lucy a apertavam com força e por ultimo reconheceu o cheiro tão familiar de Peter, que chorava como uma criança ao lado de um senhor de olhos azuis e cabelos escuros que ela reconheceu imediatamente como seu amado Henry.

Depois te tantos anos chorando por todos, sentindo a dor da perda, pela primeira vez Susan chorou de pura alegria. Finalmente ela estava em casa.

_**Nota da autora: Muita informação? Pois é, foi muita até pra mim. Capitulo na velocidade da luz. Sarah salvou a mãe a conseguiu para ela um lugar no paraíso. Bem apocalíptico, não é? Lewis gostava de usar alegorias, então eu entrei na onda e fiz o mesmo. Próximo capítulo vocês terão muito amor e lavação de roupa suja. São dezesseis anos para serem esclarecidos então a coisa vai ser boa XD. Tirian e Sarah, que tal esses dois?**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Todos esses anos**_

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry.**__**  
**__**You don't know how lovely you are**__**  
**__**I had to find you, tell you I need you**__**  
**__**And tell you I set you apart**__**  
**__**Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions**__**  
**__**Oh let's go back to the start**__**  
**__**Running in circles, coming up tails**__**  
**__**Heads on a silence apart**__**  
**_

Sarah precisou descansar assim que os efeitos da batalha tomaram conta dela. Não era apenas um dragão, era uma das muitas faces do maligno deus Tash que ela havia aniquilado com um golpe certeiro. Tirian se ofereceu para levá-la até a cabana, onde ela poderia descansar sossegada. Peter não era muito adepto da idéia, mas admitiu que a garota merecia tanta paz e tranqüilidade quanto possível e Cair Paravel não era o melhor lugar para isso no momento.

Susan foi levada para um dos muitos quartos vazios dentro do palácio. Precisava recuperar as forças após todo estresse e apenas o repouso poderia fazer isso por ela, o que não significava que Peter estava confortável com a idéia de esperar ainda mais para poder conversar com ela. Ele esperaria porque era necessário e seria paciente e compreensivo neste meio tempo.

Mas Peter estava ansioso para falar com ela outra vez. Quando ela estava caída em seus braços, ele mal conseguiu registrar as mudanças pelas quais ela havia passado. Não reparou no rosto, nem nos cabelos. Não sabia se ela tinha rugas, ou cabelos brancos, mas não fazia diferença agora. Sabia que ela sempre seria linda.

Ele esperou até que Susan estivesse acordada e disposta a recebê-lo, só então pediu para vê-la a sós. Depois de dezesseis anos, ele precisava falar com ela. Precisava rever aquela mulher que consumiu seus pensamentos por tantos anos e buscar um motivo, uma razão para perdoá-la por tê-lo feito sofrer tanto.

Ela o aguardava no escritório, estava olhando através da janela, como costumava fazer quando ele estava longe em campanha. A imagem em si trazia lembranças nostálgicas de quando ele tinha certeza de que ela estaria esperando por ele.

Susan usava roupas de Nárnia. Um vestido longo, de cor vermelha, num tom escuro e sóbrio. Os cabelos caiam até os ombros, bem mais curtos do que quando eles ainda estavam juntos. Preferia quando eles caiam até a cintura, numa cascata negra e sedosa, adorava se perder entre as mechas e sentir o cheiro de sândalo e jasmim que eles tinham.

Susan virou-se para encará-lo. Por um momento ele vacilou em sua coragem. No canto dos olhos havia algumas linhas de expressão de quando ela sorria, não havia nenhum fio branco nos cabelos para denunciar a idade. Apenas o semblante parecia mais maduro do que ele se lembrava, mas de forma geral não havia nada que a fizesse parecer uma mulher de quarenta anos. Ela nem mesmo parecia ter trinta.

Tão linda quanto sempre foi.

Ela se segurou em uma cadeira ao vê-lo. Parecia cansada e acuada diante dele. Evitava olhá-lo nos olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo a saudade e a necessidade de vê-lo outra vez falavam mais alto. Foram tantos anos...

- Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse ficar mais bonito. – ela disse num tom baixo, como se o ar fosse escasso aos pulmões. Os olhos marejados, como sempre ficavam toda vez que ela o reencontrava após um longo período de separação. Ele não achou que ela seria capaz, mas depois de tudo aqueles olhos ainda tinham o poder de torturá-lo e fazê-lo ceder a qualquer pedido – Talvez minha memória não esteja mais tão boa e eu apenas tenha me esquecido de como você sempre foi.

- Você não mudou como achei que mudaria. – ele disse num tom melancólico. Era doloroso constatar que os anos foram generosos com ela. – Eu me preparei para vê-la com cabelos brancos e rugas, mas você continua sendo cruel e conservando a mesma aparência. Só para me torturar um pouco mais.

Ela não disse nada por um tempo. Abaixou o rosto para encarar seus pés e respirar fundo para conter as lágrimas. Não queria chorar diante dele, não tão cedo...

- Ainda continua ressentido comigo, não é mesmo? Eu tinha esperanças de que isso estaria esquecido. – ela fechou os olhos, tentando recuperar uma calma que nunca existiu quando estava próxima a ele – Acho que eu estava enganada.

Peter trincou os dentes em resposta. Foram muitas ofensas e muitas dores para serem esquecidas. Ele cerrou os punhos, respirou fundo enquanto seu coração batia mais forte e ele sentia o sangue subir a cabeça.

Tinha que manter a calma. Não podia perder a cabeça com ela logo agora, não quando estavam frente a frente outra vez. Não quando uma opaca e insistente esperança de reconquistá-la insistia em dizer que ele devia ficar calmo.

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Foram tantas as vezes que você me traiu, Susan. Tantas vezes eu esperei você voltar daqueles malditos encontros, me perguntando quando você se lembraria de que eu te amava, mesmo que todo mundo estivesse contra nós. – ele cerrou os punhos – Eu não conseguia me conformar, não conseguia fazer de conta que estava bem e simplesmente seguir em frente. – foi ele quem chorou primeiro. Lágrimas represadas por longos anos, ressentimentos que ele nunca ousou pronunciar. - Pode me chamar de orgulhoso, mas eu nunca aceitei que alguém pudesse te amar mais do que eu te amei!

- Se você ao menos entendesse... – ela deixou escapar algumas lágrimas também e então o encarou diretamente nos olhos – Eu não podia agüentar a idéia de vê-lo mandado para longe, de ficar longe de Ed e Lucy também. Peter eu precisava esquecer, eu precisava fazer com que todos acreditassem que eu tinha me "curado" desse amor. Lucy e Ed seriam os próximos a serem descobertos, eu não queria que eles sofressem o que eu estava sofrendo.

- O que você estava sofrendo? E quanto ao que eu estava sofrendo quando via a mulher que eu amava, a minha esposa, dizendo que me odiava? – ele avançou contra ela, num acesso de pura raiva e descontrole momentâneo – Fazer com que todos acreditassem... Pra isso você precisava ir pra cama com cada um daqueles imbecis? – ele a segurou pelos braços – Me diga! Diga de uma vez, porque depois de tanto ouvir você dizendo tudo aquilo e de vê-la agarrada a outros eu acabei acreditando nisso!

- Eu não dormi com nenhum deles. – a voz dela saiu num sussurro estrangulado – Apenas William.

- Não minta pra mim outra vez! – ele ordenou áspero. Susan se encolheu.

- É verdade. – a voz saiu num sussurro e então ele se lembrou dos anos de abuso que ela passou nas mãos de William Prince. Sentiu vergonha pelo próprio comportamento.

- Por que? – ele relaxou os dedos e então a puxou para um abraço tão desesperado e forte que Susan quase perdeu o ar.

- Uma semana depois do acidente. – ela sussurrou. Escondeu o rosto no peito dele e deixou as lágrimas cairem – Eu tive medo de que por alguma ironia do destino eu pudesse ter concebido. William era parecido com você, o bastante para que qualquer criança sua pudesse se passar por um filho dele, e eu estava certa.

- Então é verdade? – Peter sussurrou. Uma sensação indescritível tomou conta dele. Um pouco de medo e um pouco de encantamento – Sarah é minha filha?

- Nossa filha. – ela respondeu retribuindo o abraço. Os ombros leves depois de revelar um segredo tão grave – William descobriu que não era filha dele depois de alguns anos. Foi quando nossa vida virou um inferno. Mas eu tinha que protegê-la, eu tinha que dar um nome a ela, um que não levantasse suspeitas. Me perdoe, Peter. Eu não tive escolha.

- Oh Susan! Eu achei que ia enlouquecer quando a vi pela primeira vez. Tão parecida com você. – ele murmurou para ela. Sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dela e aproveitou a sensação de familiaridade e alívio – Eu não conseguia me conformar com a idéia de que você tivesse filhos, filhos que não eram meus. Ao mesmo tempo, ela era tão honrada, tão nobre de espírito, que eu não conseguia deixar de ter orgulho por ela. De saber que a minha "sobrinha" estava fazendo algo que eu nunca fui capaz. Ela salvou você, ela salvou você com muito mais coragem do que eu podia imaginar.

- Ela é sua filha, teimosa e corajosa além da medida. – Susan sorriu – Ela sempre se pareceu tanto com você, as mesmas atitudes, as mesmas manias.

- Ed disse algo parecido. – ele riu – Disse que ela era eu usando saias e com seios. – Susan riu também – Obrigado, Su. Obrigado por esse presente.

- Sou eu quem tenho que te agradecer. Eu teria cortado meus pulsos depois de tudo, se não fosse por ela. – ela o abraçou ainda mais forte – Me perdoe. Eu preciso que você me perdoe por tudo.

- Você ainda sente alguma coisa por mim? – ele acariciou o rosto dela e a olhou no fundo dos olhos – Eu também preciso saber.

- Eu não posso ser uma mentirosa tão boa ao ponto de convencê-lo disso por tanto tempo. – ela disse sorrindo – Eu nunca deixei de te amar. Eu senti tanta raiva de você por ter embarcado naquele trem e não ter me esperado. Eu fui à estação naquele dia, eu quis voltar para Nárnia com vocês e quando eu vi os corpos... – a voz dela ficou presa na garganta.

- Não há o que perdoar, Su. Acabou. Tudo acabou e nós estamos juntos agora. – ele beijou o rosto dela.

- Sarah não sabe de nada. – ela disse num tom sombrio e preocupado – Eu não sei o que fazer quanto a isso. – Peter fez silêncio e ponderou sobre isso.

- Temos que contar a ela. Sarah é esperta e sensível, ela vai entender. – Peter encarou Susan nos olhos – Nós vamos fazer isso juntos.

Ele tocou o rosto dela como se ao menor descuido a imagem pudesse se desfazer. Ela recostou a face contra a mão dele, sentiu seu cheiro, chorou de alegria por estar diante de Peter outra vez.

Havia sonhado tantas vezes com aquela cena, com o dia que se reencontrariam e que ela pediria perdão por ter sido tão cruel. Talvez houvesse escolhas melhores na época, mas ela estava tão desesperada que não foi capaz de enxergá-las.

Ele deslizou o nariz por toda extensão do rosto, sentindo o perfume e ocasionalmente beijando a pele aveludada, até finalmente chegar aos lábios entreabertos, cheios de expectativas. Moldavam-se contra os dele, como se nunca pudessem esquecer a quem completavam. O mesmo gosto de menta fresca. A mesma rapidez em permitir que a passagem da língua dele, para que o beijo se aprofundasse.

Braços que envolviam com urgência e cuidado, protegendo-a de qualquer coisa que pudesse perturbar sua paz de espírito. O gosto das lágrimas secas ainda estava no canto da boca, mas pela primeira vez ela as sentiu doces.

Mãos perdidas entre mechas de cabelos cuja textura não foi esquecida. Olhos fechados, pois sonhos permanecem vivos por mais tempo desta maneira. O mundo estava estranhamente pacifico e completo naquele momento, ao menos o mundo deles estava assim.

_**Nobody said it was easy**__**  
**__**It's such a shame for us to part**__**  
**__**Nobody said it was easy**__**  
**__**No one ever said it would be this hard**__**  
**__**Oh take me back to the start**__**  
**_

Sarah despertou após várias horas de sono. Quando abriu os olhos demorou um tempo para reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Paredes rosa chá, uma cama de pau marfim talhada, flores lilases num jarro sobre a escrivaninha. Em algum lugar pássaros cantavam e Tirian segurava a mão dela, velando seu sono como um guardião um pouco neurótico e ansioso.

Ela sorriu para ele e foi retribuída da mesma maneira.

- Minha mãe está bem? – ela perguntou logo de cara. Natural, todo estresse suportado teve seu objetivo cumprido, mas ela precisava se assegurar de que tudo não havia passado de um sonho. Tirian confirmou com a cabeça.

- Você devia descansar um pouco mais e então encontrá-la em Cair Paravel. Todos estão ansiosos para ver a nova rainha. – ele disse satisfeito.

- Sarah, A Gloriosa. – ela repetiu no mesmo tom pomposo que Aslam havia usado – Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas?

- Combina com você. – ele sorriu – Me prometa uma coisa. – ele pediu com um semblante consternado.

- Peça.

- Nunca mais tente me matar de susto desse jeito. – ele disse afoito – Eu achei que nunca mais a veria. Eu quis me atirar porta a fora e trazer você de volta.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou? Não vou a lugar nenhum até que Aslam diga o contrário. – ela sorriu e alisou o rosto dele – Tão sério... Prefiro quando você sorri.

- Eu não teria motivos pra sorrir se você me deixasse. – ele disse – Eu não estava brincando.

- Nem eu. – ela respondeu com naturalidade. Parecia tão natural para ela, falar de coisas que para ele pareciam ter o peso do mundo. Ele era assim, nada a assustava, nem mesmo quando ele dizia que a amava.

- E o que fazemos agora? – ele perguntou inseguro. Levou a mão dela até os lábios e a beijou.

- Eu não sei. Talvez devêssemos checar em que pé está a minha família e ai pensamos no que fazer pra salvar a sua pele. – ela riu da própria piada e da cara que Tirian fez – Pressinto que minha mãe não vai ficar muito feliz de saber que eu tenho admirador.

- Também não vejo o Grande Rei simpatizando com a idéia. – Tirian disse pensativo – Talvez seja melhor contar uma novidade de cada vez.

Sarah levantou da cama e lavou o rosto. Trançou os cabelos e pegou a espada que estava descansando sobre uma tira larga de couro, devidamente limpa. Tirian se aproveitou da presença de Precioso na propriedade e pediu ao velho amigo para que ele servisse de montaria à Sarah. O unicórneo concordou prontamente e logo os três seguiram até Cair Paravel.

Ela agora chamava muito mais atenção do que antes. Todos a encaravam com olhos ansiosos e maravilhados, o que deixava ela e Tirian muito constrangidos. Edmund e Lucy foram saudá-la na entrada, abraçando-a com todo afeto do mundo.

Lucy dava risadas, enquanto a agradecia por tudo e aproveitava pra dar uma bronca em Sarah por ter preocupado a todos. Edmund apenas ria, ria muito e beijou a bochecha da irmã mais nova.

- Oh, Lu! Deixe a menina! – ele rodopiou Lucy no ar – Temos que comemorar! Comemorar muito, querida!

- Ed, dá pra me soltar um pouco? Eu ainda tenho direito de dar uma bronca nela pelo susto! Ela foi brilhante, mas nos deu um tremendo susto! – Lucy gargalhava.

- Onde está minha mãe? – Sarah perguntou, rindo dos tios.

- No gabinete de Peter. Estão esperando você. – Edmund respondeu – Sarah, a Glorioso, rainha de Nárnia. Subitamente eu me sinto um idoso! – ele gargalhou, enquanto beijava a bochecha de Lucy de um jeito estalado.

Sarah e Tirian saíram de fininho, deixando Lucy e Edmund implicando um ao outro. O ultimo rei tentou não ficar desconfortável diante do jovem casal dourado, enquanto Sarah parecia alheia ao relacionamento dos tios, nunca se questionando a cerca da intimidade que eles compartilhavam.

Ela e Tirian caminharam de mãos dadas até o gabinete do Grande Rei. Bateram à porta, como era de bom tom e tiveram a entrada permitida.

Susan encarou a filha com um grande sorriso nos lábios e com os braços abertos para abraçá-la. Seus olhos faiscavam de alegria e Sarah correu até a mãe, sentindo uma felicidade absurda e indescritível.

Mãe e filha se abraçaram sob o olhar atento de Peter, e o olhar carinhoso e protetor de Tirian.

- Nem posso acreditar que você está aqui! – Sarah disse extasiada – Eu estava tão preocupada!

- Eu estava angustiada por não saber como você estava. – Susan disse em resposta – Mas passou. Estamos juntas agora.

- Eu vou deixar vocês conversando a sós. – Tirian disse e recebeu uma autorização silenciosa de Peter. Deixou a sala.

- Quem era o rapaz? – Susan perguntou para a filha com uma sobrancelha erguida. Peter torceu o nariz.

- Tirian. O ultimo rei de Nárnia que anda passando tempo de mais com ela. – ele disse mal humorado. Susan gargalhou e Sarah ficou sem jeito.

- Ele é sempre tão implicante assim? – Sarah perguntou para a mãe.

- A maior parte do tempo, sim. – Susan respondeu simpática – Querida, há algo que eu preciso contar a você.

- Nós precisamos, na verdade. – Peter disse assumindo um tom sério – Não vai ser algo fácil.

- Eu devo me preocupar? – Sarah perguntou insegura, enquanto Susan indicava a ela uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Eu não sei, querida. Talvez você fique um pouco abalada. – Susan disse com cuidado – Mas eu preciso que entenda que todo este tempo eu estive pensando no seu bem.

- Isso tem alguma coisa há ver com o meu pai? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Susan concordou com a cabeça.

- Você acabou entendendo que William não era seu pai. – Susan disse numa constatação óbvia – Mas eu nunca disse quem ele era porque tinha medo da sua reação e não queria que fosse perseguida por isso.

- E agora você decidiu que eu devo saber? – Sarah encarou a ela e Peter por um momento – Certo... Diga de uma vez.

- Primeiro você tem que entender que sua mãe viveu por um tempo muito longo na antiga Nárnia, Sarah. – Peter disse solene – A posição de rainha exigia algumas coisas e isso pode soar muito estranho pra você.

- Foram quinze anos vivendo entre faunos, dríades, centauros e gigantes. – Susan disse encarando a filha nos olhos. Sarah estava nervosa – Os humanos com quem tínhamos contato eram forasteiros vindos de outros países.

- Parem de rodear o assunto e digam de uma vez. – ela disse num tom baixo. Susan fechou os olhos e torceu os dedos. Peter apoiou a mão sobre o ombro da esposa.

- Há uma razão para eu nunca ter deixado Nárnia, mesmo quando eu atingi a idade de me casar. – Susan disse séria.

- Sua mãe se tornou a minha rainha, Sarah. – foi Peter quem completou a sentença. Sarah encarou os dois como se tentasse processar a informação – Eu e Susan nos casamos quando estivemos em Nárnia pela primeira vez. Um casamento que nunca foi desfeito.

- Eram crianças... – a voz da garota saiu fraca.

- Não na época. – Susan disse – Eu tinha dezoito e Peter tinha vinte. O tempo corria de forma diferente. Voltamos a ser crianças quando fomos enviados novamente para a terra.

- E todo esse tempo em que permaneceram lá... – Sarah não teve coragem de completar a frase.

- Muita coisa aconteceu. – Peter disse num tom controlado e apaziguador – Nos descobriram, tentaram nos separar e por muito tempo conseguiram.

- Até a véspera do acidente de trem. Eu e Peter tivemos um momento e ... – Sarah se levantou de uma vez. Seus olhos miravam Peter e Susan, sem saber onde parar.

- Eu sou... – ela gaguejou – Santo Leão! Vocês são irmãos! Isso não devia ser algo condenável, ou coisa do tipo?

- Nunca foi condenado em Nárnia. – Peter disse sereno – Sarah, talvez isso pareça terrivelmente destorcido e fora do lugar, entendo como se sente. Tudo o que estamos te pedindo é que tente entender o nosso lado da história.

- O que há para entender? – as mãos dela tremiam e o rosto estava pálido. Peter tentou abraçá-la, mas ela o afastou com as mãos.

- Eu amo a sua mãe. – ele disse com tanto fervor que a garota ficou assustada – Eu sempre amei. Quando nos casamos, tudo o que eu queria era poder viver o resto dos meus dias com ela. Ter filhos, envelhecer com Susan ao meu lado. E eu fui absurdamente feliz, nós fomos.

- Então eu sou a sua tão sonhada filha? Eu devo pensar o que de tudo isso? – Sarah estava confusa – Eu devo ficar feliz por que eu tenho um pai, ou eu devo me sentir enojada porque eu sei que meu pai também é meu tio? Me diga o que pensar por que eu não sei!

- Sarah, mantenha a calma. – Susan pediu – Sabemos que não é fácil, querida. Tente, por favor.

- Quem mais sabe disso? Lucy? Ed? – ela balançou a cabeça. Lembrou-se da forma como os tios agiam. A cumplicidade, os beijos estalados, as mãos dadas...Estava tudo ali – Eles também são...

- Eles se casaram no mesmo dia que nós. – Peter disse – Infelizmente não tiveram filhos.

- O que mais eu tenho que saber? É melhor que digam entes que eu desmorone. – ela sussurrou. Peter correu para amparar a filha e sentá-la em uma poltrona.

- Você tem um irmão, querida. – Susan disse acariciando o rosto dela – Você o conheceu.

- Não me digam que é Tirian, por favor. – lágrimas escorreram dos olhos da garota, o mundo rodava, o chão havia desaparecido.

- Não, Sarah. – Peter disse enquanto acariciava a cabeça dela – Seu irmão é Henry. Quando nos mandaram de volta a terra ele tinha quatro anos, quando voltamos ele já havia sido mandado para a Verdadeira Nárnia.

- Aquele senhor simpático? Hanry é meu irmão? – ela parecia não crer no que estava ouvindo.

- Sim. – Peter confirmou – Filha, se precisa de tempo para assimilar tudo, pode ter todo tempo que quiser. – ele disse sorrindo para ela – Eu só preciso que saiba que eu nunca tive tanto orgulho na vida, do que quando soube que era seu pai. Eu amo você e amo a sua mãe, tudo o que eu mais quero é que você entenda isso.

- Eu vou pensar... – ela disse atônita – Preciso de tempo. Por favor, me deixem sozinha.

Eles concordaram e então deixaram a garota sozinha na sala. Sarah sentia-se no centro de um furacão. Agora entendia porque a chamavam de filha de Eva.

_**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**__**  
**__**Pulling the puzzles apart.**__**  
**__**Questions of science, science and progress**__**  
**__**Don't speak as loud as my heart.**__**  
**__**So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,**____**  
**__**Oh, when I rush to the start**__**  
**__**Running in circles, chasing in tails**__**  
**__**coming back as we are.**_

Tirian estava esperando por Sarah do lado de for a do gabinete, junto com Lucy e Edmund. A tensão era notável. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender o teor da conversa que estava se desenrolando. Ele tinha medo de como tudo afetaria a nova rainha e queria poder dizer qualquer coisa para confortá-la, mas era inútil.

Edmund colocou a mão sobre um dos ombros de Tirian, enquanto enlaçava a cintura de Lucy com a outra. Sorriu para o ultimo rei um sorriso de encorajamento, mas nada mudaria o que estava acontecendo.

Susan e Peter deixaram o gabinete e encontraram os irmãos do lado de fora. A rainha Gentil recebeu um abraço caloroso de Lucy e permitiu que as lágrimas corressem livremente. Peter permaneceu calado e concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos. Às vezes ele lançava um olhar de preocupação para a porta fechada.

Ele e Tirian se encararam em dado momento. O ultimo rei ficou constrangido com o olhar severo que Peter lhe lançava, mas naquele instante não estava exatamente preocupado com a opinião dele a respeito de sua pessoa. Seus pensamentos estavam em Sarah.

- Talvez você deva falar com ela. – Peter disse sóbrio e consternado. Tirian ficou surpreso com a sugestão.

- Não acho que ela queira me ver neste momento. – ele disse abaixando os olhos – Talvez seja melhor esperar um pouco.

- Ela não vai confiar em nenhum de nós neste momento. Se alguém tem alguma chance de oferecer ajuda à ela, este alguém é você, rapaz. – Susan o encarou por um longo minuto. Os olhos da rainha tinham o mesmo azul e o mesmo formato dos de Sarah. O rosto tinha traços extremamente parecidos. Perto daquela mulher, ele se sentia desconcertado. – Ela sempre foi muito reservada com os próprios problemas e só Aslam pode dizer o que está se passando dentro daquela cabecinha, mas Sarah não é de ferro. Aposto como tudo o que ela quer é um abraço que passe a ela alguma noção de segurança. Faça bom proveito desta chance.

- Eu farei o meu melhor, senhora. – Tirian fez uma pequena reverência e beijou a mão de Susan – É uma honra conhecê-la.

- Igualmente. – ela sorriu para ele – Tenho certeza de que ela estará em boas mãos.

- Ainda não tivemos uma conversa a respeito, mas se quer algo sério com a minha filha, pode apostar que vai ter que passar pela minha aprovação. – Peter disse ranzinza e então sorriu para Tirian – Faça algo por ela, sim?

- Eu farei, senhor. – Ed deu um soco no braço de Tirian assim que o garoto deu sua palavra a Peter.

- Piore as coisas e Peter nem mesmo vai ter o trabalho de acabar com a sua raça. Eu mesmo vou fazer isso. – Lucy, Peter e Susan caíram na gargalhada com a falsa ameaça de Edmund – Cuide bem da minha sobrinha.

- Pare de assustá-lo! – Lucy desviou o rosto do marido para que ele a encarasse e roubou um beijo travesso – Você já fez coisa bem pior do que só piorar meus momentos de confusão.

- E você nunca mais vai me deixar esquecer disso, não é? – ele retribuiu o beijo – De qualquer jeito, valeu a pena e eu não tenho o menor arrependimento.

- Você é impossível. – Lucy riu contra os lábios do rapaz.

- Vocês dois, arrumem um quarto, pelo bem da minha sanidade mental! – Peter resmungou.

- Pelo bem da nossa sanidade mental, você e Susan deviam fazer o mesmo, sabe? – Edmund provocou – Liberar um pouco de toda esta frustração sexual ia te fazer TÃO bem! – Edmund olhou para Tirian, que observava a tudo com extremo constrangimento – Tá fazendo o que plantado ai, garoto? Vá falar com ela! – e sem precisar de qualquer outra palavra de encorajamento, Tirian entrou no gabinete.

Tirian a encontrou sentada no sofá, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos. Não precisou chegar muito perto para saber que ela chorava. Sentou-se ao lado de Sarah e a envolveu com seus braços, fazendo com que a cabeça dela descansasse contra o peito dele.

Ele não disse nada, apenas permitiu que ela aliviasse o peso do coração em forma de lágrimas. Acariciou o cabelo trançado e a apertou forte contra o peito. Não sabia o que dizer a ela, não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-la, só podia oferecer a ela um ponto de apoio, um refúgio seguro. Se ela quisesse, ele seria sempre o porto seguro dela.

- Você sabia? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Sabia que foram casados, mas eu não tinha certeza quanto a parte de você ser filha dele. – Tirian disse com toda sinceridade – Não era direito meu contar a você.

- Eu não sei o que pensar disso tudo. – ela soluçou – O que eu faço agora?

- Você realmente odeia tanto imaginar que eles se amam? – Tirian alisou as bochechas dela.

- Eu não sei... – ela sussurrou – Parece tão errado.

- Acho que ninguém escolhe passar pelo que eles passaram. – Tirian repousou o queixo no alto da cabeça dela – Eles não tiveram muita escolha e quem realmente tem alguma escolha quando se trata do coração?

- Ainda não sei o que pensar. – ela o abraçou com mais força.

- Nada do que pense vai mudar os fatos. – Tirian ergueu o queixo dela para que Sarah o encarasse nos olhos – Você é filha de Susan, A Gentil, e Peter, O Magnifico. Você é Sarah Pevensie, A Gloriosa. Você é filha de reis, sobrinha de reis e é uma rainha em seu próprio direito. Você pode escolher sofrer por isso, ou ser feliz com o que tem. Eles estão preocupados com você.

- Eu sei. – ela parecia constrangida com a forma que ele havia exposto a situação – Eu nunca vi minha mãe tão radiante e não é por Nárnia, sei que não é.

- Dê a eles uma chance. – ele disse beijando a testa dela com carinho – E converse com Henry, ele será de longe o melhor conselheiro para o caso.

- Eu tenho tios, um pai e um irmão mais velho. – ela respirou fundo – Pra quem não tinha nada disso, já é muita coisa.

- Sempre que precisar, eu vou estar aqui. – ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela e sorriu um sorriso reconfortante.

- Gostaria que você fosse um pouco menos sério. – ela disse num tom cansado. Ele riu baixo.

- Por que?

- Porque se fossem menos sério e honrado, teria entendido que estou esperando por um beijo. – ele sorriu e roçou a ponta do nariz contra o nariz dela, provocando-a.

- Se minha rainha deseja, devo obedecer. – os lábios se tocaram num contato tímido.

Ele não sabia como amar uma mulher, ela não sabia o que era receber cuidado de um homem. Tanto para se descobrir e ainda assim parecia a atitude mais segura e natural do mundo.

Nos braços dela ele era querido, nos braços dele ela era protegida. O Ultimo Rei e A Rainha Primeira Rainha da Verdadeira Nárnia...

De um jeito único, eles faziam algum sentido.

_**Nobody said it was easy**____**  
**__**It's such a shame for us to part**__**  
**__**Nobody said it was easy.**__**  
**__**No one ever said it would be so hard**__**  
**__**I'm going back to the start.**__**  
**_

_**Nota da autora: Ai ai, custei pra escrever esse, mas saiu e eu até gostei XD. Finalmente a roupa suja foi lavada, Susan e Peter se acertaram, Sarah sabe a verdade e até teve breves momentos Ed e Lu (pras gurias que estavam querendo tanto ver esses dois juntos). Notaram que Coldplay é a trilha sonora do Peter e da Susan neh? Santa Fossa, eu escolhi justamente The Scientist pra usar nesse capítulo. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Juro que vou dar um tempinho nessa aqui e terminar A Convidada Real!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**__**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Formas de amar**_

Edmund havia desaparecido pelos corredores sinuosos do palácio de mãos dadas com Lucy. Peter não precisou se questionar muito para saber o que eles estariam fazendo naquele minuto, não era de sua conta. Talvez um dia Sarah fizesse o mesmo. Ele teria de aceitar Tirian como um pretendente a ela e não poderia questionar isso. O destino natural dos jovens amantes.

Ele olhou de relance para ela. A forma como a luz realçava os contornos daquele corpo que ele havia mapeado exaustivamente. Tão diferente e tão igual. Ela inclinava a cabeça, como se questionasse algo do lado de fora. Ele se perguntou se talvez pudesse tocá-la outra vez.

Era muito cedo, ou talvez fosse tarde de mais para esse tipo de coisa.

Ela o encarava pelo reflexo do vidro da janela. Olhos esperançosos, quase suplicantes. Já fazia tanto tempo...Talvez estivesse velha de mais, ou a atração fosse algo esquecido e sepultado por ele. Talvez ela não devesse sentir a necessidade de tê-lo como sentia. Tudo humano de mais.

Ele havia feito o convite a ela, pra que o acompanhasse e fizesse companhia enquanto Sarah desfrutava de seu tempo para pensar. Ele tinha esperanças de que a estranhes diminuísse e a velha confiança e intimidade tomasse lugar, conduzindo-os ao desfecho natural de uma história tão tragicamente bela. Como ele estava enganado...Sentia-se um garoto inexperiente diante de sua primeira mulher. Primeira e única.

- O que há lá fora? – ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Estava pensando em Henry. – ela respondeu num sussurro – Como ele é?

- Um homem calmo e muito, muito paciente. – Peter sorriu – Não fala muito e é diplomático. Tem o seu cabelo e as mesmas covas no rosto quando ri. Ele sentia sua falta.

- Ele me perdoou? – ela perguntou. Não mais que um sussurro.

- Ele entende e não nos culpa pelo que aconteceu. – Peter respondeu – Por que se martirizar mais?

- Eu não consigo evitar. – ela abaixou a cabeça – Eu não consigo evitar muita coisa.

- Alguma vez você sentiu... – ele se aproximou dela sorrateiramente. Uma coragem discreta brotava dentro dele. Tocou-a, deslizando as mãos pelos braços dela, traçando a linha do decote – Sentiu minha falta? – ele beijou a base do pescoço, fazendo com que ela reclinasse a cabeça – De quando eu a tocava?

- Eu ainda sinto... – ela respondeu com a mente turva e a voz macia – Também não consigo evitar isso.

- Então permita-me. – as mãos de percorreram as amarras do vestido, soltando-o com habilidade, permitindo que ela respirasse melhor. A roupa escorregou pelos ombros, deixando uma pequena parte dos seios exposta. Ele a pegou no colo e a carregou por toda ante-sala até o quarto de dormir – Essa cama já esteve vazia por tempo de mais, esperando por você. – a boca dele ainda fazia milagres com a dela. Num carinho singelo e intenso, algo que remexia todo ser de ambos.

Ele a deitou na cama, exatamente como fez há muitos anos atrás, quando se casaram.

Sentir a textura do lençol contra suas costas e coxas expostas, enquanto o corpo maciço dele a pressionava de leve. Ele a encarava como se pudesse devorá-la, ou como se sua própria alma estivesse em combustão. A boca roçava contra partes de pele...Bochechas, ele sempre gostou delas. Pescoço...Dedos...Lábios...

Tocá-la, sempre fazendo com que palavras perdias se depreendessem da boca dela.

Como sempre ela respondia a cada provocação. Tocá-lo e fazê-lo se sentir subjugado por todo poder que apenas as mãos dela tinham sobre ele. Não importava o mundo ou o tempo, ela era a senhora dele, sempre foi.

Nunca o bastante, nunca um exagero e ainda assim ele sentia que explodiria de tanto amor por aquela mulher, aquela menina, aquela rainha que o tinha sempre com a mesma certeza, sempre a mesma intensidade e sempre uma nova chama. Ele era dela, nasceu para isso e sabia que de algum modo ela também lhe pertencia.

Encarou-a. Susan corou e seus olhos fugiram dos dele. Estava corada, exatamente como na primeira vez.

Ele puxou o queixo dela com cuidado. Sabia dar uma ordem com sutileza e sempre ser obedecido de boa vontade.

- Fugindo de mim? – ele sussurrou, enquanto a encarava no fundo dos olhos – Tudo, menos isso...

- Eu não sou mais a mesma. – ela murmurou – E eu odeio o tempo que me roubou a graça e conservou a tua imagem tão bem. É cruel.

- Poderia dizer o mesmo de você. – ele encarava o corpo nu dela com veneração e um desejo inegável – É terrível pensar que estive longe de tudo isso por tanto tempo.

- Tão lindo... – ela o encarava de uma forma dolorosa e totalmente entregue.

- Tão linda...

...

Tanto tempo e tantas formas distintas de amar uma mesma mulher...

Os cabelos acobreados caiam, revelando o pescoço dela, enquanto os dedos dele traçavam padrões invisíveis sobre a pele. Ela ria baixo, deitada contra o peito nu.

Tanto tempo e ainda era como a primeira vez.

- O que acha que eles estão fazendo? – ela disse de um jeito brincalhão.

- Eu não quero pensar no que eles estão fazendo. Sinceramente, posso viver bem na ignorância. – ele respondeu enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela – Eles merecem o reencontro e eu mereço minha paz de espírito.

- Achei que Peter acabaria explodindo de ansiedade no corredor. – Lucy disse sorrindo – Ele não desgrudava os olhos dela.

- Eu não desgrudaria os olhos de você também. – Edmund respondeu de um jeito carinhoso.

- Eu sei. – ela se virou para encará-lo. Beijou-lhe a boca de leve – Eu faria a mesma coisa.

- Alguma vez eu já disse que te amo? – ele falou sério, acariciando o rosto dela.

- Já. – ela sorriu – Mas é sempre bom ouvir.

- No lugar dele eu não sei o que teria feito. – era algo que ele pensava com freqüência – Ver você com outro. A tua ausência. Acho que eu enlouqueceria, não sei. Eu sempre corri o risco, não é? Ceder a todo tipo de maldade, mas você estava sempre ali, me salvando.

- Você sabe que é muito severo consigo, não sabe? – ela respondeu séria.

- Mesmo assim. – ele a abraçou forte – O que seria de mim se você tivesse ido para a Arquelândia? Lucy, eu teria declarado guerra. Eu teria matado sem prensa duas vezes, mataria nossos amigos e arrastaria você de volta para Nárnia. O quão terrível teria sido isso e eu não conseguiria parar. Eu tenho tanto medo disso, de perder o controle.

- Não aconteceu, nem vai. – ela disse com sua fé inabalável – Eu estou aqui, não estou?

- É isso que me salva. – ele disse sério – Aslam sabe o que faz. Ele permitiu que você ficasse ao meu lado, meu anjo da guarda.

- Eu não agüentaria o que Susan agüentou. Perder dois filhos, perder todos nós e ainda criar Sarah sozinha. Quanta humilhação e quanta dor ela deve ter agüentado e olhe para ela agora. – Lucy disse de forma amorosa – Mais linda do que nunca.

- Sempre achei você mais bonita. – ele sorriu.

- Sempre te achei mentiroso. – ela riu – Eu senti inveja dela. Ela tinha filhos e eu nunca pude ter essa alegria. Ela sempre foi linda e elegante. Uma rainha muito mais digna do que eu.

- E hoje, o que você sente?

- Que eu nunca tive motivos para sentir inveja de ninguém. – Lucy sorriu um sorriso radiante – O que mais eu poderia desejar além do que tenho? Eu tenho você e se não tivemos filhos foi justamente porque não suportaríamos abandoná-los. Eu também sou rainha, eu amo meus irmãos, meus sobrinhos, amo tudo o que me foi dado.

- Eu sempre te achei mais delicada, mais meiga, mais atraente de um jeito muito próprio. – ele disse sorrindo – Susan será sempre a bela rainha de Nárnia. Você é o tesouro real, valioso de mais para ser admirado por qualquer um.

Alguns amores perduram...

Tirian sugeriu que ela voltasse para a cabana e Sarah não se opôs ao convite. Ela esperava que uma noite longe do palácio a ajudasse a pensar. Sentia-se uma criança outra vez. Perdida, chorando no escuro após ouvir verdades cruas. Não era culpa dela, não era culpa da mãe, não era culpa de ninguém...Ou era?

Tirian era condescendente com ela. Era um comportamento irritante às vezes, principalmente quando ele a cercava de cuidados daquela maneira. Sentia-se uma boneca de porcelana prestes a quebrar. Ninguém nunca a tratou daquela maneira. Ela era algo ordinário, algo que não quebraria tão fácil, mas para ele Sarah continuava sendo a mais frágil das criaturas. Talvez ele tivesse alguma razão.

Deitou-a na cama de marfim, especialmente entalhada para ela. Soltou a trança que ela usava e a capa. Beijou a testa como quem beija a imagem de uma santa. Ele seria sempre assim, respeitoso de mais.

Ela segurou a mão dele quando Tirian fez menção de deixar o quarto. Sarah não disse nada, mas ele sabia que seus olhos azuis deixavam clara a mensagem. Aquela não era uma noite para estar sozinha e ele não tinha o costume de negar a uma rainha o que quer que fosse.

- O que as histórias dizem? – ela sussurrou para ele – Sobre eles, o que dizem? – Tirian se sentou ao lado dela.

- O Grande Rei era um guerreiro imbatível e um governante justo, carismático e um pouco orgulhoso também. – Tirian respondeu num tom gentil – Ele obteve grandes conquistas, sempre um bom homem. Sua mãe, por outro lado, não se envolvia muito no governo, mas era uma negociadora eloqüente. A mulher mais linda de Nárnia. – ele acariciou o rosto dela com devoção – Este último dado deve ser atualizado. Há uma nova beldade em Nárnia. – ele sorriu – A única coisa que eu sei é que ele jamais negou nada a ela, nunca teve forças pra isso. – ela parecia esperar muito mais dele do que apenas aquilo – Não fique pensando nisso. Durma um pouco.

- Não acho que consiga. – ela respondeu impaciente. Ela pareceu desviar o rosto, as bochechas estavam coradas.

- Em que está pensando? – ele sussurrou.

- Nada... É uma bobagem, de qualquer maneira. – ela respondeu constrangida.

- Nada do que diga pode ser uma bobagem, Sarah. – ele sorriu para encorajá-la.

- Eu queria saber... – ela parecia constrangida – Como é ser tão amada assim...Como é ser amante de alguém, capaz de revirar o mundo de uma pessoa.

- Você já revirou o meu mundo. – ele disse de forma terna – Você é amada... – ele se inclinou para que sua boca tocasse a dela de leve - Gostaria de pensar que tocá-la não seria um erro, gostaria de poder ser digno disso.

- Eu gostaria que você não me negasse isso. – ela respondeu. Uma de suas mãos o alcançou pela nunca, diminuindo a distância entre eles e colando os lábios.

Não, ele não tinha forças para negar a ela qualquer coisa. Ela era uma rainha, talvez com muito mais direito ao título do que ele jamais teve. Ela o governava, segura e determinada, ela era a rainha dele em tudo.

Apoiou-se com os braços. O cabelo loiro caia desordenado sobre ela, a boca não dava espaço para pensamentos incoerentes. As mãos dela serviam como amarras, deslizavam por debaixo da camisa dele. Tocá-la e ser tocado por ela...O paraíso parecia mais completo agora.

Camadas de tecido deixadas para traz, como o passado e as dores impronunciáveis. A verdade estava na textura, no sabor, na respiração...A verdade estava nua e suplicante, no som de dois corações, no beijo silencioso, nas mãos e pernas impacientes.

- Jamais negaria qualquer coisa... – a voz era rouca contra a pele do pescoço dela, provocava arrepios.

- Não me deixe... – ela suplicava de forma incoerente – Não me deixe sozinha.

- Nunca mais. – ele era um humilde servo diante de uma rainha. Ele não estava em posição de desobedecer a um pedido.

Talvez ela fosse sua redenção, sua chance de encontrar uma luz para guiá-lo em suas incertezas. Talvez...Talvez ela o amasse do mesmo jeito que a amava...

Henry olhou de uma forma nostálgica para a silhueta do palácio de Cair Paravel. Era seu lar e agora estava completo. Da mãe guardou as boas memórias de carinho e gentileza sem fim, do pai guardou a honra e a determinação, da irmã mais nova guardou a perseverança.

Ele amava a todos, mesmo que por motivos incertos ele mal os conhecesse. Encontraria Sarah no dia seguinte e tinha esperança de que ela ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer. Não existia amor errado, apenas amor incompreendido.

Aslam estava ao lado dele. O Grande Leão parecia particularmente satisfeito com o rumo de tudo. A Verdadeira Nárnia descansava silenciosa numa noite preenchida por conforto e satisfação.

- Era tudo realmente necessário? – Henry perguntou.

- As provações moldam o caráter, são testes de perseverança e conduta. – Aslam disse com sabedoria – Sarah está pronta para voltar ao mundo dela e fazer grandes coisas, Tirian será de grande ajuda no processo.

- E quanto aos meus pais? Meus tios? – Henry olhou nos olhos do leão – Eles não sofreram de mais?

- Olhe pra eles agora. – Aslam parecia sorrir pra ele – Estão felizes. A missão acabou, o medo se foi, as mágoas e arrependimentos foram deixados para trás e o que há é o perdão e o amor incondicional. Nada foi feito de forma leviana, Henry.

- E o que acontece agora?

- Sarah vai voltar pra casa. Não vai ser fácil, mas há muita gente que depende dela por lá. – Aslam disse calmo – Ela vai descobrir que tem uma pequena fortuna, por causa de um senhor que decidiu escrever um livro sobre as experiências dos Pevensie em Nárnia. Infelizmente ele não pode viver para dar um final feliz à Susan em sua história. O dinheiro vai ter uma boa serventia, mas só uma pessoa como Sarah poderia seguir em frente com o plano.

- O que ela vai fazer? – Henry perguntou curioso.

- Um lar para crianças vítimas de violência. Vai proteger quem mais precisa e Tirian estará ao lado dela. – o leão disse de forma tão segura que Hanry não ousou contestar.

- Não quero parecer egoísta, mas e quanto a mim? – ele perguntou angustiado – O que farei a partir de agora? Eu devo amá-los e acho que amo, mas isso é possível? Eu mal os conheço!

- Sempre estive atento ao seu sofrimento, Henry. Nunca o abandonei e sabe disso. – Aslam sorriu de forma benevolente e Henry sentiu o peso de tantos anos de solidão assolando seu peito. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos ele chorou. A pata pesada do leão pousou sobre seu ombro – Eles te amam, esteja certo disso. E você sempre teve uma missão muito especial, condizente com sua alma generosa e seu bom coração. Você sempre foi o anjo deles.

- E o que eu serei agora? – ele ainda chorava.

- Você não disse que gostaria de ter tido a companhia de Sarah em suas brincadeiras de criança? – Aslam sorriu.

- Sim. – o antigo rei admitiu.

- Também não disse tantas vezes que gostaria de crescer com uma mãe por perto? – o Grande Leão continuou seguro.

- Sim. – o rei confirmou.

- Então fique feliz, criança. Seus desejos serão atendidos. Apenas tenha paciência. – o Leão soprou seu hálito doce sobre o rei e Henry se sentiu inexplicavelmente corajoso, como se pai foi, e finalmente a esperança não parecia tão distante agora.

Aslam amava todos os seus, pois Ele era o próprio amor, ainda que muitas vezes fosse incompreendido.

_**Nota da autora: Demorou mais saiu. Capítulo gay? Pois é, eu queria uma coisa bem feliz e saltitante. Acho que já deu pra entender o que vai acontecer, não é? Por isso não devem se desesperar tanto se eu demorar a postar o próximo capítulo. Vocês já têm uma idéia do final. Espero que gostem. Réquiem vem em breve (capítulo chato de escrever). Comentém!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
